


Everything Comes at a Price

by mountainstream



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Connor is precious, Eventual Romance, Kevin is mostly an idiot, M/M, Slow Burn, There may or may not also eventually be some degree of smut, Though also a little bit of an idiot, Uganda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainstream/pseuds/mountainstream
Summary: Once the euphoria of his Latter day-epiphany evaporated to be replaced by the hardships of Ugandan everyday life, Kevin Price once again pretty much feels that the universe has turned its back on him. If only there was someone around who could prove him wrong...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a silly little one-shot of Kevin Price's aversion to swimming, and all the possible hilarity that might ensue from it. Somehow it turned into slow-burn McPriceley. So here you go, I hope you will like to come along this ride with me and a very grumpy Kevin Price.

It has been a long day. Kevin's shirt sticks uncomfortably to his back and his pants are wrinkled and has a coating of red dust. 

In a fit of inspiration that morning, Elder McKinley had decided that they should branch out to a new village, spreading the joyous word of their newly anointed prophet. While this may have seemed like a reasonable idea in the relative cool of their mission hut kitchen, now well into the afternoon with the sun mercilessly baking above them and several threats by gunpoint later, Kevin sourly thinks that this might in fact be the worst idea ever had by anyone. 

And yes, that's coming from a guy who recently stormed the camp of a war general with a penchant for murder and genital mutilation, armed only with his (currently rather severely diminished) faith. 

Trudging along the dry and dusty road beside Kevin is the profusely sweating prophet himself. As the leading figure of their fledgling new religion, Arnold naturally had been the one doing most of the talking throughout the day, illustrating his points by plenty of gesturing involving his whole body, as well as a gratuitous use of sound effects. Kevin is pretty sure the hour passed since Elder McKinley had finally admitted defeat and steered them homeward is the longest stretch of time Arnold has been silent for as long as Kevin has known him (night-time does not count, Arnold is the loudest snorer Kevin has ever encountered).

“Guys, look!” Elder Church suddenly exclaims, excitedly pointing at something in the distance. 

Kevin squints, thoroughly unconvinced that the surrounding stretch of uninspiring desert could possibly hold anything warranting that level of enthusiasm. He's opening his mouth to say as much when he is interceded by Elder Neely. 

“Gosh, that's a pool of water isn't it? Well spotted, Elder Church!”

And sure enough, in the distance to the left of them Kevin can now see it too – a pond shaded by large palm trees, like an oasis imported straight out of a Disney movie. 

“Swimming!” Elder Poptarts is practically jumping up and down. 

“Wait, guys, are you sure that's a good idea?” Apart from the obvious unwiseness of leaving the well-trodden road, Kevin can think of several reasons not to go jumping into unknown bodies of water. 

“Why not?” says Elder Church. “We're melting here, in case you hadn't noticed.”

“Well... according to the missionary rules, we shouldn't...” Before he can even finish the sentence, Kevin is silenced by several pairs of incredoulous eyes. 

“The rules? Remind us again, who was it that said to heck with them not that long ago?” Elder Church has crossed his arm and raised his eyebrows. 

Kevin scowls. If there is anything he likes even less than the idea of jumping into the murky depths of sketchy ponds, it is having his own words thrown back in his face. 

“Come on, Elder Price,” Elder McKinley says placatingly. “I see no harm in a quick dip to cool down a little bit.”

He doesn't add, “and I am the District Leader so my word is law”, but he doesn't need to. Kevin knows he has no authority to question Elder McKinley either based on rank or popularity, having thoroughly lost any shred of dignity he might have previously drawn upon within those first disastrous days in Kitguli. 

“Well, I'm not going in anyway,” Kevin says petulantly. 

“Suit yourself, Price,” Elder Neely snorts, and Elder Church doesn't even bother to hide his eye roll. 

Arnold makes a small distressed noise, eyes darting between Kevin, the others and the pond, his internal dilemma obvious. 

Kevin shrugs, trying to convey that it's fine – if Arnold wants to run off to submerge himself in a suspicious Ugandan pond, Kevin absolutely won't mind. 

After a moment's hesitation, as if to make sure Kevin won't change his mind, a wide grin breaks out on Arnold's face and he takes off running, yelling, “LAST ONE THERE'S A FROG!” over his shoulder. 

Laughing, the others follow Arnold's example, their feet kicking up a massive cloud of red dust in their wake.

Kevin sulkily watches them go. It is still blistering hot, he has been ridiculed, and now his best friend has left him behind for..

“Elder Price?” 

Kevin hadn't noticed Elder McKinley had lingered. He is looking hesitantly at Kevin, but then seems to reach some sort of resolve.

“You know, I bet I can get there before you.” He gives a crooked grin. Kevin glares back, which just makes Elder McKinley's smirk even wider. 

“You would so not,” slips out of Kevin, before he can stop himself. 

“Oh, you just try,” Elder McKinley says and smiles with all his teeth, and then he is tearing after the others. Kevin is still annoyed at everything – and he has no intention of so much as touching that pond, thank you very much – but darn it, he is not going to be outdone by Elder freaking McKinley.

“See you changed your mind, Price!” Elder Church taunts as Kevin races past him, hot on Elder McKinleys heels. Poptarts and Elder Neely giggle. 

Kevin doesn't waste his breath on a reply. All that tap dancing has evidently kept Elder McKinley in shape, and to his frustration, it's all Kevin can do to keep up. 

Soon they're rounding Arnold who inevitably has been forced to slow to a walk. Between wheezing gasps for air he somehow manages to gather enough breath to gleefully call:

“Run, Kevin, run!” 

Kevin is pretty sure there is another joke on him in there, but right now he has more important things to focus on, such as Elder McKinley somehow still having the lead. Kevin lengthens his stride as much as he can, pushing himself the last few meters, but ultimately he has to concede defeat.

Panting and ego thoroughly bruised, he bends over with his hands on his knees while Elder McKinley does a little excited dance at the edge of the pond. Kevin wrinkles his nose – up close the water looks even more unhygienically muddy.

Elder McKinley however rubs his hands together happily, obviously not bothered by any of the above. Then he carelessly pulls off his tie, pushing his sweaty hair away from his face. Kevin draws himself up to his full height just as Elder McKinley turns around. When his eyes find Kevin's, his smile grows smug. 

“Beat you,” he says with obvious satisfaction. 

Kevin's oxygen-deprived brain is frustratingly blank of appropriate retorts. So he sticks his tongue out at Elder McKinley. 

For a moment, Elder McKinley just stares at him, as if he cannot quite comprehend that Kevin just did that. Then he throws his head back and laughs. 

Embarrassment flushes hot through Kevin at being laughed at, though a tiny part of him is also just a little bit elated that he has managed to produce one of Elder McKinley's rare genuine laughs. Maybe it means Elder McKinley does still hold Kevin in something of the regard he initially seemed to on Kevin's and Arnold's arrival. Then, he might also just be light-headed from their sprint through three-digit heat, but something warm unfurls in Kevin's chest all the same.

That's when Elder McKinley begins to unbutton his shirt. 

Of course, Kevin _knows_ that the Elders of District Nine have all stopped wearing temple garments - it was in fact one of their first measures taken once the metaphorical debris from the whole almost-official-shut-down of their district had settled because _Uganda, hot_ – but being aware of it in an abstract theoretical kind of way has not prepared him for Elder McKinley's nimble fingers making quick work of his buttons and shrugging out of the shirt, revealing miles of pale skin, smatterings of freckles all over his chest, shoulders and arms.

Kevin realizes that he's staring, but his District Leader just _undressed_ in front of him, and Kevin has no idea how he is even supposed to react to that. And then Elder McKinley looks up and and his cheeks are flushed red (from running, Kevin assumes), but he holds Kevin's gaze, and Kevin can't seem to look away even as he feels his whole face heat up. 

__

Elder McKinley opens his mouth to say something, but Kevin never never finds out what because then there is a high-pitched delighted whoop behind them and Arnold charges past, arms windmilling. Not bothering to remove any of his clothes, he launches himself into the pond with a spectacular splash.

__

Elder McKinley closes his mouth, and before Kevin has time to say anything Elder McKinley has broken their eye contact and starts to fiddle with his shirt in a very dismissive manner. 

__

Kevin lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Feeling deflated, he looks down on himself and finds to his disgust that his shirt has been spattered with muddy water, presumably from Arnold's landing impact. 

Yikes.

For a brief moment he contemplates taking it off, but even if Elder McKinley obviously had no issue with stripping, Kevin's stomach clenches at the mere thought. 

__

The arrival of Elder Poptarts, Elder Church and Elder Neely thankfully provides an appropriate distraction for Kevin to sneak over to the palm trees a few meters away. His back against a trunk, Kevin slides down in the sand, wincing as he feels a few grains migrate into his pants. He determinedly keeps his eyes at the ground as the others make short work of their sweat soaked uniforms, oohing and aahing their way into the pond to join Arnold. 

__

In retrospect, Kevin really should have known better than to think he would be left alone for long. 

__

“KEEEEEVIN!” Arnold screeches. “Come on, best friend! This is awesome!”

__

“No, Arnold. I just don't feel like it, OK?” 

__

Confronted with Arnold's puppy eyes, Kevin almost gives in, until - “Leave him be, Cunningham. If Price wants to boil to death in full missionary uniform, leave him to it.” 

__

Kevin glares at Elder Church, who just raises his eyebrow in return. 

__

“Elders, leave Elder Price alone.” Elder McKinley is back in District Leader mode, looking sternly at Arnold and Elder Church. 

__

“I can handle myself, thanks,” Kevin snaps. He does not need Elder McKinley to step in on his behalf, like Kevin is some 5 year-old crying over a lost toy at the playground. Which, for the record, was not something that ever happened. Kevin kept excellent track of all his toys. 

__

Elder McKinley stiffens, “Of course, Elder Price, I didn't mean to imply...”

__

“Don't sweat it, Elder McKinley,” Church interrupts. “It's obviously really important to Price to protect his dignity, or whatever.”

__

“I'm sitting right here, you know,” Kevin says loudly.

__

“That's enough, from both of you,” Elder McKinley says firmly, ignoring Kevin's death glare. “Now, who wants to try and challenge me at underwater handstands?”

__

The chaos that ensues as the other Elders accept the challenge with glee, take deep breaths and dive down is almost enough for Kevin to momentarily forget he is fuming with righteous fury. 

__

Arnold falls over before he even manages to get his legs up properly, spluttering as he comes up for air. The legs which Kevin thinks belong to Poptarts fall on Elder Neely, both of them flailing around and eventually kicking Elder Church, who wobbles and topples onto Elder McKinley (easily identifiable by his perfectly straightened ankles and the numerous clusters of freckles apparently also covering his lower half), leaving them all a mess of flapping limbs and indignant sputters. 

__

In the aftermath of it all, Elder Neely has mud in his hair, Elder Church is coughing up water, and Arnold just cackles, trying to splash water in everyone's faces. Elder McKinley is loudly proclaiming that since everyone else was already standing when he got up, this clearly means he won the game (Kevin secretly notes that Elder McKinley has a much more competitive streak than he initially would ever have guessed), though only Poptarts seems to actually be listening, comfortingly patting Elder McKinley's shoulder. He says something, which Kevin cannot hear due to the cacophony of Arnold's manic laughter and Church's and Neely's screams as they try to get away from him, but it coaxes a grudging grin out of Elder McKinley.

__

If Kevin feels something like a pang in the pit of his stomach, it is only because everything in the world is clearly against him, and the obviously impending stomach bug is just further proof that the Universe has it in for him.

__


	2. Chapter 2

“But it isn't _fair_!” Kevin bristles. “Why can't I go to the market? It's my turn!”

Elder McKinley sighs resignedly. 

“We have been over this, Elder Price. Every time you go to the market, you come back with half the things on the list, and I have to spend the entire afternoon dealing with angry villagers claiming you try to cheat them out of their hard earned goods.”

“It's not my fault they overcharge, _I_ don't want to get cheated!”

Elder McKinley closes his eyes and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “give me strength”.

“I know they overcharge, Elder Price. But seeing as we are here to help and support the locals in every way we can, it really is the least we can do.”

“But...” 

“No buts, Elder Price. Elder Church and Elder Neely are going, and you and Elder Cunningham will be tending to the back garden together with me and Elder Thomas.”

“Gardening?” Kevin stares uncomprehending at Elder McKinley. 

“Gardening.” Elder McKinley confirms. He smiles serenely and continues, “You know, I think with a little work we may even be able to grow some of our own crops. Save some money to spend on other things, maybe some more of that instant coffee mix you seem to have taken a liking to?” 

Kevin leaves the room with the distinct feeling he has been tricked. 

*

As it turns out, “a little work” was very obviously a gross understatement. 

Kevin warily lets his eyes wander from the thigh high grass covering most of what might at a generous stretch be called a garden, to the bushes growing closest to the hut wall which – naturally – sport thick thorns, each roughly the size of one of Arnold's thumbs. 

“Well, this looks like, eh, fun!” Arnold's laugh next to him is shrill in the way Kevin has learned means that Arnold finds himself in a situation where he's in over his head.

“As much fun as hanging out naked with safari ants,” Kevin mutters. Arnold chokes.

“What was that, Elder Price?” Elder McKinley tuts, as he rounds the corner with Poptarts in tow. The latter looks about as enthusiastic about the whole venture as Kevin and Arnold when he catches sight of the vicious-looking bushes, but quickly schools his features back into an expectant smile. 

_Suck-up_ , Kevin thinks.

“So I got us these!” Elder McKinley hands out a pair of gloves to each of them. Kevin notes that Elder McKinley apparently has not been able to resist the temptation to sew a few pink sequins onto the ones he keeps for himself. It is such a very Elder McKinley thing to do that Kevin almost smiles. He quickly reminds himself that Elder McKinley is mean and manipulative. 

“Now!” Elder McKinley claps his sequined gloves together. “I was thinking we should all start with the grass. We'll want to make sure we get it up by the roots, so we will work together when we have to.” 

Kevin is sure he imagines Elder McKinley's eyes lingering the longest on him. 

“Anyone have any questions?”

Pretty sure “do we have to do this?” would not be accepted, Kevin shakes his head together with Arnold and Poptarts. 

“Wonderful! Let's get to it!” Elder McKinley enthusiastically bounds up and grabs the nearest tuft of grass, giving it a hearty pull which yields absolutely no result. Poptarts hurriedly rushes to help him. 

Kevin and Arnold glance at each other, and Arnold shrugs. Kevin sighs and rolls his eyes. Together Elder McKinley and Poptarts manage to unearth an inch of very sturdy-looking roots.

Against his better judgement, Kevin can feel his competitive instincts stirring to life. 

Darn it. 

Without checking whether Arnold follows, Kevin determinedly stalks up to the grass and starts pulling, grinding his teeth together. 

*

Several hours later, Kevin is fairly convinced he will never regain the full use of his hands. His fingers and palms feel like they are covered entirely in blisters, and his forearms have suffered numerous cuts where the gloves don't protect him. 

Gritting his teeth, he grabs a new tuft, engaging in yet another tug-of-war.

Arnold had been the first to give up, and he'd been impervious to every dirty look Kevin had thrown his way, declaring he was actually most probably allergic to grass and should not be exposed to it any longer. To prove his point, he'd exaggerated his wheezed breathing until Elder McKinley took pity on him and told him he was excused. 

Poptarts had followed not long after, claiming he was definitely feeling a case of heatstroke coming on. 

Elder McKinley had subjected him to a long admonishing lecture on the importance of bringing a hat and taking regular water breaks, especially if one was susceptible to such things, before he finally sighed “Go get inside then, Elder Thomas,” and waved him off. 

Once Poptarts had disappeared (quite swiftly for someone supposedly suffering from sunstroke, Kevin noted), Kevin had not been able to refrain from pointing out that Elder McKinley's own complexion would suggest he may also need to go have a lie-down soon. 

Elder McKinley had just thrown Kevin a look from over his pink and already peeling nose, which clearly suggested where Kevin might proverbially stick his aforementioned suggestion.

They had continued to work in silence, bar the occasional grunt when a tuft proved particularly stubborn. Elder McKinley seemed to have completely forgotten his original lecture about cooperation, and since Kevin's pile of up-rooted grass was significantly larger than Elder McKinley's, he certainly wasn't going to remind him. 

The roots of Kevin's tuft suddenly unexpectedly give, and he ungracefully topples backwards to land on his ass, the monstrosity still clutched in his hand. 

Ears burning, Kevin braces himself for Elder McKinley's inevitable laughter. 

When no such thing comes, Kevin looks up to find Elder McKinley watching him with an expression Kevin doesn't know how to interpret. When he realizes Kevin has noticed him, Elder McKinley grins so quickly Kevin isn't even sure he ever saw anything else. 

“Are you giving up, Elder Price?” 

“Never!” Kevin growls. The effect is somewhat ruined by the fact that when he tries to push off the ground, his abused hands won't take his weight and he flops down on his back, squeezing his eyes shut. To heck with pride, he whines pitifully at how much everything hurts. 

“Elder Price?” Elder McKinley's voice is concerned now.

Kevin just whines again. His entire body feels like it's burning, and only now that he's stopped does he notice that the muscles in his back and arms are trembling with fatigue. 

“Elder Price, I need you to look at me.”

“Don't wanna,” Kevin mutters.

“If you don't, I'll be forced to empty my water bottle over you,” Elder McKinley warns, though Kevin think he detects a note of real worry underneath it all. 

“Fine.” Kevin opens his eyes to find Elder McKinley's eyes round and anxious, and a lot closer than Kevin expected. If he wanted to, he could count the freckles on Elder McKinley's nose.

“Hey,” Elder McKinley says, looking relieved Kevin is at least responding to good old-fashioned threats. “How are you feeling?”

“Just fine.”

“Maybe we should call it a day,” Elder McKinley says, eyes widening as he glances at his watch. “Gosh, we've been out here for five hours straight, no wonder you passed out.”

“I did _not_ pass out!” Kevin protests, and ignores the loud objections from all his body parts to sit back up. “I can keep going, I can...”

“We'll call it a day,” Elder McKinley says firmly, putting a hand on Kevin's shoulder. “It's really hot, and we should get out of the sun.”

Now that he says it, Kevin realizes he is drenched through with sweat and his whole skin feels like it's on fire. Elder McKinley's hand on his shoulder is like a furnace, burning him through his clothes. 

“Right, yeah let's do that,” Kevin says quickly and with a valiant effort he gets to his feet. 

Then the world starts spinning, and he thinks he hears someone shouting his name before everything goes dark. 

*

“Seriously, what do we do if he doesn't...”

Kevin groans. His head feels like it's been stepped on. For all he knows, maybe it has. 

“Kev? Best friend?!”

“Arnold,” Kevin sighs without opening his eyes. “Hey, buddy.”

“Oh em gosh, we've been so worried! Elder McKinley came in shouting and...”

“There, there Elder Cunningham,” Elder McKinley interrupts. He almost sounds... embarrassed? “Let's not overwhelm Elder Price. He still needs to rest.” 

Kevin wants to say that he's fine, but since opening his eyes currently feels like an insurmountable feat, he bites it back. 

“Water,” he mumbles instead. 

A glass is immediately pressed against his lips, which he now realizes are dry and cracked. He drinks greedily and thinks he hears more than one sigh of relief nearby. 

Feeling slightly rejuvenated by the drink, Kevin manages to crack open an eye. 

Gathered around him are Arnold, Elder McKinley and Poptarts, the latter holding the glass of water. 

“Would you like some more, Elder Price?” he asks when Kevin have finished it all. 

“Yes, please,” Kevin nods, head throbbing painfully at the motion, and Poptarts rushes off to the kitchen. 

“You really gave us quite a fright, Elder Price,” Elder McKinley says sternly. “Please try and keep from driving yourself to dehydration induced fainting in the future.”

“Admit it, you're just jealous I'm better at digging up grass than you.”

Arnold bursts into slightly manic laughter. Elder McKinley just shakes his head, an incredulous smile on his otherwise unreadable face.

From the kitchen, Poptarts calls out, “Well, his pride is intact, I think we can rest assured he will be fully recovered.”

Kevin huffs indignantly, which only makes Arnold laugh louder and Elder McKinley is still looking at him weirdly, so Kevin clenches his jaw against the shoots of pain in his skull, and turns his head to face the couch. 

“Come on, let's give him some privacy,” Elder McKinley says eventually, and when Kevin turns around next, the hut is empty. There is a lukewarm glass of water on the floor below the couch, and Kevin gratefully drains it all, feeling oddly warmed by the gesture. He probably should endeavor to think nicer thoughts about Poptarts in the future.

As he curls up on the couch again, something else is niggling on his mind, something about how he must have gotten in here, but before he can put his finger on it, he is fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is an idiot. Arnold proves why he deserves all the best friend awards.

Kevin can't sleep. Not really that surprising, he supposes, having spent most of the afternoon passed out on the living room couch after the heatstroke incident. He had been gently awoken by Elder McKinley when it was dinner time, and even though McKinley had still had that weird look on his face, Kevin had gratefully taken him up on his offer to bring some of today's soup up to Kevin's and Arnold's room.

Elder Church and Elder Neely had returned from what appeared to have been a successful market trip, judging by the lack of angry villagers in their wake, and Kevin really did not feel like seeing Elder Church's reaction when he heard Kevin had passed out like some Southern belle straight out of _Gone With the Wind_ (it is his mother's favorite film - sue him).

As the hut has very thin walls, and Arnold of course had been the one to tell the story, Kevin had heard everything anyway, his ears burning at the part where Elder McKinley allegedly single-handedly carried Kevin into the hut, bridal style (at least that was what Kevin assumed that “like Lois Lane carrying Super Man, if she was Super Man!” meant). He felt fairly convinced that particular bit could be attributed to Arnold's usual artistic embellishment (Elder McKinley may be stronger than he looked, but Kevin was pretty sure he wasn't that strong), but embarrassment had still rolled hot through him since he realized he _had_ undoubtedly been carried in some fashion. 

Kevin Price did not need other people to carry him. Ever. 

When Arnold eventually came up to their room, Kevin had pretended to be asleep as Arnold tentatively whispered his name (meaning all the inhabitants of the hut probably heard him). Receiving no response, Arnold had pretty soon given up and rolled onto his cot, stealing Kevin's blanket with him as he turned onto his side and promptly started snoring. 

After counting the ceiling planks in the sliver of moonlight shining through their window (twelve of them in total) more times than he cares to count, Kevin eventually gives up on sleep. He gets up and silently pads around Arnold's cot, heading for the rickety stairs. 

He manages to reach the kitchen without incident, only to stub his toe on the counter. Alone in the dark, he swears silently in a way that still gives him a secret thrill of the forbidden. 

“Gosh, Elder Price, is that really the language of a proper Latter Day Saint?”

Kevin almost knocks down a shelf as he whips around. 

“Elder McKinley?” Kevin squints at the figure sitting at the kitchen table with a mug in front of him. 

“Hello, Elder Price. What are you doing up? Did you have a nightmare?”

Still feeling caught out, even though he technically has used worse words in much more public settings, Kevin looks dumbfounded at Elder McKinley for several long moments. 

“I... no. No, I didn't. I just couldn't sleep.”

“Oh, of course. I can imagine it would be a bit difficult after your afternoon. Well if you're up, would you like some tea? There's still some water I heated up on the stove.”

“Sure, I guess, thanks?” Kevin turns around to fumble after a mug, carefully feeling his way with his feet to avoid another painful collision. 

“Oh, don't mention it.” Elder McKinley takes a sip of his tea. “So, how _are_ you feeling? Are you dizzy at all?”

“I'm fine,” Kevin says, not sure why the question makes him prickly. Perhaps because people hasn't stopped reminding him of the whole disgraceful thing ever since it happened. 

“Well, I do recall you kept saying that before passing out, so pardon me if I just want to make sure.” Elder McKinley makes to stand up. Kevin is not sure how he intends to go about it, is he going to take Kevin's temperature to gauge if he can be trusted to not spontaneously combust? 

Kevin isn't having it. 

“I'm _fine_ ,” he says testily, abandoning the mug search. “If you don't believe me, please just leave me alone.”

“Elder Price, wait. Please?” 

Kevin turns around in the door frame. Elder McKinley looks distressed.

“Look, I'm sorry if I said something to upset you. We were just... well, I was just really worried about you. As District Leader, I should have kept better track of the time, so it was my fault really. I'm sorry, Elder Price.”

Kevin hesitates. Elder McKinley making it clear it's only because of his position that he cares about Kevin stings, but at least it appears he doesn't patronize Kevin for his moment of weakness. And when he thinks about it, Kevin actually really wants that tea. 

“Alright,” he nods. Elder McKinley visibly relaxes, and nods back. 

Kevin gets his mug, and Elder McKinley quickly stands and helps pour the still steaming water into it. Giving Kevin an almost shy smile, Elder McKinley hands him a teabag and asks if he wants honey. 

“No, but thank you anyway.”

Gingerly holding the scalding mug in his still tender hands, Kevin settles down opposite McKinley at the table. 

“So,” he says. 

“So?” Elder McKinley raises an eyebrow.

“Is this something you do often?”

“Drink tea in the middle of the night? I guess it has become a bit of a habit. I don't sleep very much and...” Elder McKinley trails off. “Well, when I have a hell dream, drinking something hot helps afterwards, even though you'd think you'd go off anything warm in this climate.”

“You're still having hell dreams?” Kevin asks carefully. 

“Less than I used to, but yes, sometimes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Elder McKinley lets out a sound that's somewhere between a scoff and a snort. 

“Thank you, Elder Price, but I'm not sure it would help very much.”

Kevin tries very hard not to feel slighted, and fails miserably. It must show on his face, because Elder McKinley adds, “maybe I'll tell you someday, but for now it's something I have to deal with myself. I'm sure you have some matters of that nature yourself?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Arnold keeps telling him it's not healthy to keep things pushed down, but Kevin doesn't particularly like to acknowledge the existence of his doubts and insecurities. He supposes he can understand that Elder McKinley doesn't either. 

Looking to change the subject, Kevin blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind.

“Did you really carry me into the hut?” He immediately feels stupid, having said the words out loud. 

It's hard to tell in the semi-darkness, but Kevin is pretty sure Elder McKinley blushes. 

“Well... I might have tried.”

Kevin just stares at him. 

“I did manage to pick you up, yes, but I, uh, didn't get very far. I had to get the others to help get you inside. And seeing as it was pretty much my fault, I may have.. over-reacted a bit about the possible danger you were in.”

Elder McKinley's face is pretty much the same color as his hair. 

“Wait, what do you mean with 'didn't get very far'”? Kevin asks suspiciously. “Did you drop me?”

Elder McKinley somehow manages to look both incredulous and guilty at the same time. 

“Well, did you really expect that I would be able to carry you all the way around the hut? I promise you were not dropped from any great height. Still, sorry for that too. Like I said, all my fault.”

Kevin tries to imagine the whole thing, but gives up almost immediately as their height difference alone must have made him look ridiculous, and the mere thought makes him cringe. 

The way Elder McKinley stiffens, he clearly notices. Pushing out his chair, Elder McKinley stands and goes to put his mug in the sink, and Kevin doesn't know what to say without making things worse, so he just looks on helplessly. 

“I think I'll try and go back to sleep now. Thank you for your company, Elder Price. I hope you'll be able to get some sleep, too.” Elder McKinley's tone is nothing but polite, but there is something fixed to his smile that reminds Kevin with an uncomfortable jolt of the Mission Training Center. 

“Thank you. And good luck... I mean, good night,” Kevin says, silently wondering what happened to all his carefully ingrained social manners. 

“Good night, Elder Price.”

Kevin sits at the table a long time after his tea has cooled, before he finally sighs and goes back to his and Arnold's room. Eventually, he falls asleep. 

*

“Are you mad at me?”

“Miwat?” Kevin mumbles groggily. 

“Are. You. Mad. At. Me?” Arnold repeats slowly with emphasis on every word. 

“No, I'm... Why would I be mad?” Kevin sits up and rubs at his eyes, brain feeling like its filled with cotton. 

Arnold is sitting cross-legged on his cot, hugging his pillow and looking at Kevin in a way that he hasn't since those first days of their missions that they never talk about anymore. 

“I'm not mad at you, Arnold. Why would you think that?”

“You pretended to be asleep when I came up last night so you didn't have to talk to me? I noticed, because you're the worst pretend-sleeper in the world, just so you know.”

“I'm sorry, Arnold. I...” Well, Kevin is crap at lying to Arnold. “I was just a bit upset that everyone was laughing at me, that's all.”

“No one was laughing at you, Kev,” Arnold says carefully. “We were just really worried about you. And well, now that everything turned out fine, it is a rather funny story how Elder McKinley was trying to be Super Man, but you know that has got nothing to do with you, right?”

“If you imagine it, I would have looked pathetic,” Kevin persists. 

“You were passed out, Kevin. It kind of gives you a free pass, on well, any drooling or flapping of limbs or whatever.”

“Was I drooling?” Kevin asks, mortified. 

“Seriously, buddy, not the important thing to take away from that sentence.”

Arnold shakes his head, but his exasperation is clearly back to his normal attitude towards Kevin's mental antics, and Kevin breathes a little easier.

“No one is laughing at you,” Arnold repeats. “I promise. Stop beating yourself up over something that was clearly out of your control.”

“Whatever,” Kevin mumbles, meaning “thank you Arnold, I don't know what I'd do without you,” and Arnold knows Kevin well enough by now to just smile and nudge him with his elbow. 

“Well, let's get breakfast, I'm starving," Arnold says then, clapping his hands together and jumping off the bed. He is almost out of the door before Kevin has even had the time to react. 

When Kevin eventually makes it down to the kitchen, he nearly collides with Elder McKinley and their midnight conversation comes crashing back. For a moment, Kevin almost hopes it might have been a dream, then he meets Elder McKinley's eyes and realizes that no, he has no such luck. Elder McKinley says a brisk “good morning, Elder Price,” nodding politely, before turning away and starting up a conversation with Poptarts. So things are apparently still weird, and Kevin has no idea what to do about it. Awkwardly looking around the room, he finds Arnold eyeing him curiously before going back to his Coco Pops (special monthly delivery from his parents), but no one else seems to be paying him any attention. Going about fixing his own breakfast, Kevin gives the tea bags a wide berth, and does his best to ignore the feeling that a figurative rug has just been pulled out from under his feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has already read the previous Chapter 4 (in which the Elders partake in a game of Truth or Dare), this takes place before those events. For further explanation regarding this slightly unorthodox way of updating chapters, please see the edited note for Chapter 5.

It takes Kevin a few days to be sure, but eventually he realizes there really is no other explanation. Elder McKinley is avoiding him. 

He's not been mean about in, by any measure - he acknowledges Kevin's presence with polite smiles and nods, and he'll make small talk whenever they end up next to each other at meal times, but they have not been on the same chore rota since the heatstroke incident, and there also has been no more teasing. At some point, Kevin had gotten used to the good-natured-sometimes-competitive-ribbing and he finds that he misses it more than he wants to admit. He really can't explain it, as he definitely would not miss Elder Church making fun of him at every opportunity, but somehow, Elder McKinley made him feel special again, in a way that he hasn't felt since before Uganda. 

To think that Elder McKinley has now changed his mind makes Kevin's chest feel hollow in a way that he doesn't understand, and therefore doesn't like to think about. 

In order to distract himself, and prove that he can still be useful, Kevin has thrown himself into helping Arnold write down the stories they plan to distribute to the Ugandans as a sort of Best of Arnold collection. Arnold wants to name it the Book of Arnold. Kevin told him that was a bit presumptuous. Arnold retorted that Kevin had no right to talk, seeing as he'd once wanted his own entire planet, named after his favorite place. There was a long pause during which Kevin drifted off in thoughts about all the gorgeous detailed plans he'd had for Planet Orlando – which, as Arnold was quick to point out, just proved Arnold's point. So, the Book of Arnold it is. 

“I really think there needs to be more Han Solo,” Arnold says. “He's all gruff on the outside, but a big softie on the inside. He's very relatable.”

“Sure, Arn.” Kevin has learnt that the easiest way to do this is just nod along, jotting down the unknown names to the best of his abilities. 

“Wait, you don't know who Han Solo is?” Arnold narrows his eyes. 

“You know I've never seen Trek Wars, or whatever,” Kevin says. 

“That's like, so much sacrilege in one sentence!” Arnold looks at Kevin as if he'd just caught him doing unspeakable things to frogs. Which, wow, not a thought Kevin wants in his head ever again. 

“My parents were really strict about that sort of thing. They thought science fiction was a gateway to rebellious thinking.” Kevin cocks an eyebrow at Arnold. “I can't really say it seems like they were wrong.”

Arnold still looks scandalized, but Kevin can see that he seems to be fighting a grin now. 

“Well, that's it, I'll write my parents to send over my old VHS copies of the original trilogy. We're having a marathon.”

“I guess if it makes you happy.” Kevin shrugs. “How long are these things anyway?”

“6 hours and 27 minutes in total, all three original films,” Arnold rattles off, smiling happily. “And we'll just pretend the prequels don't exist.”

“The - what did you say?”

“Exactly.” 

Satisfied to have settled the first step in Kevin's education in essential pop culture knowledge, Arnold launches into a story about how the Han Solo guy is frozen into oblivion by a massive slug, and has to be saved by a princess in disguise.

Kevin dutifully takes notes, as always secretly wondering whether Arnold has a supreme memory centra for weird space related things, or if he's just making it all up on the spot. He supposes he will soon find out for himself, if Arnold has his way. 

They take a break when Arnold's throat goes dry and his voice comes out as a croak, and he has to go for a glass of water. Kevin stretches his fingers to get out the cramp from keeping up with excited Arnold's talking speed. Kevin doesn't mind it too much, Arnold's stories seem to make people feel better, so Kevin figures that if he contributes in what way he can, maybe he'll feel like he's also a part of it. 

Arnold soon comes back, hopping up and lounging on his cot, the glass of water dangerously close to spilling over his pillow. 

“This is a good story,” Kevin says, quickly putting his away notes in case of a splashing accident. 

“Duh, of course it is, it's Star Wars,” Arnold says like its an indisputable truth. “It has a lot of important messages. Like, how even the tough guy sometimes needs someone to help him, you know?” 

“Don't know what you're trying to say,” Kevin mutters. 

Arnold sighs, like he always does when Kevin, unintentionally or deliberately, refuses to take his hints. 

“You know, Kev, I am a prophet after all. Maybe you should try and follow my lead.”

“You also get lost whenever you walk back on your own from Nabulungi's,” Kevin points out, perhaps unnecessarily, but really, Arnold started this whole criticizing thing.

Arnold just rolls his eyes, and drains all his water in a long gulp. Then he burps, and gets to his feet again. 

“I think that's enough propheting for one day. I'm gonna go see Nagasaki, wanna come with?”

“I guess I better, in case you get lost.”

Arnold just blows him a raspberry. 

*

Meeting Nabulungi always has a rejuvenating effect on Kevin. For one, she is a welcome change to being around the other Elders all the time. She is nice, in an effortless way, and it is always hilarious to watch Arnold trip over his own feet in his eagerness to impress her. 

“How are you doing, Elder Price?” she asks when they are all settled out on the porch in front of her and Mafala's hut.

“I'm very well, thank you. How are you? How is everything in the village?”

She happily launches into a tale of the new well they are digging in the town square, and how much of a difference it has made to know that they no longer have to fear for the General. Kevin listens and thinks to himself that however things turn out, at least they have made a difference to people here. Even if his own impact has been next to none so far.

After a while, Kevin excuses himself, as it is obvious Arnold wants some time alone with Nabulungi, and even Kevin cannot miss that hint. Ignoring Arnold's protests, Kevin makes Nabulungi promise to walk Arnold back to the mission hut later before he leaves. 

The dusty road is empty, and Kevin walks briskly, making good time on his way back. When he walks up to the hut, it is just as Elder McKinley turns the corner, sweaty and with dirt on face and his sequined gardening gloves in one hand. Kevin feels himself automatically straightening his back. 

“Oh, good evening Elder Price,” Elder McKinley says when he spots him, quickly wiping his forehead with his shirt sleeve. “Where is your companion?

“Good evening, Elder McKinley. He's visiting the Hatimbis. Sister Hatimbi has promised to walk him back.”

“I see. Well good, that's good,” Elder McKinley says, swinging the hand holding the gloves a bit awkwardly.

“Do you need any help with the garden, Elder McKinley?” Kevin asks, nodding to Elder McKinley's gloves. 

“Oh, no, it's coming along just fine,” Elder McKinley replies swiftly. “I've had Elder Michaels and Elder Davis help me and Elder Thomas the past few days, and it has worked out very satisfactorily.”

“I... That's great,” Kevin says, not really sure how it's possible to feel so disappointed to be denied continued work with the wretched grass tufts, but apparently it is. “Would you let me know if there's anything I can do?”

“Please don't worry about it, Elder Price, everything really is going fine." From the doorstep of the hut, Elder McKinley smiles his most reassuring smile over his shoulder. "I am going to take a shower, I will see you at dinner time.”

"Of course, Elder McKinley."

Elder McKinley waves as he disappears into the hut.

Not really feeling like going up to his empty room, Kevin decides to wait outside for Arnold to get back. Sitting down on the doorstep, he lets his eyes wander over the trees and surrounding underbrush - somehow still green despite the fact that there has been no rain since they arrived - when it hits him. Not only is Elder McKinley no longer joking or teasing him, or even asking him for help, he didn't quite meet Kevin's eyes even once during their whole conversation. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the lovely reviews I have received, I very much appreciate every single one. Now, onward to the Elders engaging in a game of Truth or Dare (which Kevin handles about as well as you might expect).
> 
> Edit: Upon re-reading, I realized this chapter took a bit of a jump story-wise. Thus, I have added another chapter taking place prior to this, as well as made some minor updates to this new Chapter 5 in the hope that this will improve the overall flow of events. Apologies for any confusion caused by this slightly unorthodox way of updating chapters.

One thing that Kevin has learnt about Uganda is that the weather doesn't do halfway. If it's hot, the heat will be scorching and without mercy. And if it rains – well. From the sound of it, their roof could currently just as well be under furious air assault. The windows have turned into water falls, and the air inside the hut is cold and humid. 

Even Elder McKinley had realized the futility of attempting proselytizing in such a beast of a storm, and in the name of fairness all other chores for the day has also been cancelled. As a result, the Elders are all camping down in the living room, huddled together underneath every blanket they own. 

“I'm cold,” Poptarts complains. 

“I'm bored,” Arnold whines. 

“I want to watch Disney,” Kevin says, a bit louder than the last time he said it a few minutes ago. 

“Yeah, great idea, let's turn on the electricity, we'll all be warm and cosy when lightning strikes and the TV goes up in flames,” Elder Church says disdainfully. 

“You come up with a better idea, then.” 

Elder Church shrugs. 

“We could play Truth or Dare,” Arnold suggests eagerly. Kevin tries to mime “no” with capital letters at him, but Arnold appears utterly oblivious and unfortunately he sits too far away for Kevin to elbow him. 

An intrigued murmur spreads under the blankets. 

Kevin's eyes automatically go to Elder McKinley. He will put a stop to this, Kevin is sure. However, Elder McKinley doesn't seem to be listening, absentmindedly watching the rain streaming down the glass of the big window. Kevin still isn't quite sure what it is he might be have done wrong, but since Elder McKinley turned down Kevin's offer to help with the garden a few nights ago, Kevin has decided he won't try and get Elder McKinley's attention when he makes it so clear that he doesn't want anything to do with Kevin. 

“What should we do for dares, though?” Elder Zelder interjects, and Kevin wants to hug him, or would, had he been all that comfortable with physical contact with people that aren't Arnold. “It's not like we can go outside.”

“We could save them for a future occasion,” Davis points out.

“I've never played before, it would be fun!” Poptarts' eyes are practically shining. 

“Can't see that anything would be worse than just sitting here freezing our butts off.” Church shrugs. 

Kevin listens to the exchange with growing horror. Is this actually going to happen? He really, really does not want to be sharing any of his innermost thoughts. He can't help but glance at Elder McKinley again, who - thank Heavenly Father - finally seems to have caught on to what is happening, if the way his brow is furrowed is any indication. 

Kevin feels a smidgeon of hope. 

“Elders, you know this is not appropriate,” Elder McKinley says reproachfully. 

“I agree!” Kevin says with gusto.

Elder McKinley's eyes flicker Kevin's way, but he quickly catches himself and instead fastens his stern gaze on Arnold. Kevin swallows, trying to ignore the new sting of rejection. 

Meanwhile, dissent is growing in the room. 

“Don't make us play Monopoly again, please Elder McKinley,” Arnold pleads. 

“There's nothing wrong with Monopoly!” Kevin protests. Monopoly is an excellent game. Kevin always wins. 

“It's boring,” Church says with an exaggerated yawn. “And we already know it will end with Price flipping over the board and storming off.” 

“It was once! And it was an accident!”

“I actually think the Top Hat is still missing,” Church continues, only smiling when Kevin glares daggers. 

“Alright, stop it you two!” Elder McKinley massages his temples. “We'll play Truth or Dare...” Arnold, Poptarts and Elder Davis cheer, and Elder McKinley holds up his finger silencing them again. “On one condition. Everyone should be able to pass, if they are not comfortable answering a question.”

“But that defeats the point of the game!” Arnold cries. “That's what the dare's for!”

Elder McKinley just crosses his arms and calmly looks Arnold in the eye. 

“My conditions, or no game.”

Arnold visibly crumbles under Elder McKinley's patented District Leader stare. 

“Whatever,” Arnold says, looking disappointed for all of two seconds, before he swiftly recovers and calls dibs for first question. 

It's all happened so fast Kevin doesn't even have time to hatch an escape plot before Arnold is looking at him with a smile that Kevin thinks is decidedly creepy. He already has a very bad feeling about this. 

“Kevin, truth or dare?”

Kevin crosses his arms over his chest and feels terribly betrayed. 

“No.”

“Come on, best friend, you have to choose one,” Arnold says encouragingly. “This will be fun!”

“Truth then, whatever,” Kevin mutters. “This is stupid anyway, Mormons don't lie.”

Arnold thinks for a moment, then his face lights up.

“Kevin, who is your best friend in the whole world?”

There is a collective groan in the room, but the relief that rushes through Kevin is so intense he almost forgives Arnold for inflicting this on him in the first place. 

“You know that, already, Arnold. It's you.” Arnold beams and Kevin quitely mutters, “I might still demote you after this.”

“No you won't!” Arnold says happily.”Your turn, Kev!”

“Eh...” Kevin looks around the room, notices Elder McKinley studiously looking everywhere but at him, and for a moment he considers calling him out and asking what's going on, but thinks better of it. If Elder McKinley has decided Kevin is not worth his time, Kevin would rather not be humiliated in front of everyone they know. Finally his eyes settle on Poptarts, who cannot contain his excitement that the game is happening. 

“Elder Thomas,” Kevin says. “Er, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Poptarts calls before Kevin has even finished the sentence. 

Kevin's mind is blank again. How could anyone possibly enjoy this game?

“I dare you to... wear your shirt inside out for a whole day,” he eventually manages. 

At least this time nobody groans, so Kevin supposes his dare was acceptable. He feels his shoulders drop minisculely. 

The game goes on; Elder Zelder has to awkwardly confess that he thinks Sister Kimbay is the prettiest girl in Kitguli, while Elder Davis gets dared to swear (blushing he squeaks out “fucking shit”, to everyone's great delight). Kevin has even begun to relax when it's Church's turn, and things quickly take a turn for the worse. 

“Price, truth or dare?”

“It can't be my turn again already,” Kevin cries. “Pick someone else.”

“Nope. Pick, Price.”

Elder Church looks unbearably pleased with himself. 

Kevin very much does not want to be at Church's mercy, so trying to figure out which alternative might be the lesser evil is like picking which terminal disease he would rather catch. Eventually, he grits out, “Dare.”

“I dare you to go out and stand in the rain for five minutes.”

“No,” Kevin says flatly. “No way. I'd rather not get pneumonia, thank you.”

Church just shrugs.

“You can always pick truth.” 

Something about the way he says it makes Kevin very suspicious. He has no idea what Church might come up with, but rather than to find out, he stands up. 

“Fine,” he says, letting his blanket fall to the floor. 

“That's the spirit, Price!” Church says, and Kevin thinks he actually looks a little impressed. 

“Elder Price, you don't have to do this.” Elder McKinley has also stood up, hands on his hips and his eyes earnest and wide as they find Kevin's. For a moment, Kevin just basks in the feeling of once again being noticed, before realization catches up with him like a bucket of ice water over his head. Of course, District Leader McKinley wouldn't want any of his Elders taking risks with their health in a way that could interfere with their work. Elder McKinley doesn't care about Kevin, this is just the heatstroke incident all over again. 

Kevin determinedly raises his chin and marches off to the front door.

Elder McKinley calls his name again, but Kevin ignores him. He hears the shuffling as the other Elders struggle to free themselves from their blankets to come watch. He doesn't wait for them, but turns the door knob and has to push his shoulder against the wind to wrench the door open wide enough for him to step out into the elements. 

The door slams shut behind him and he is immediately drenched through to the skin, rain pounding down on his head and shoulders hard enough that he's sure he'll have bruises tomorrow. Shivering, Kevin clenches his jaw and starts to count seconds in his head. 

After one minute, his teeth are clattering uncontrollably. 

After two minutes, he throws a glance towards the big windows and sees several faces pressed against it, watching him. He can't make out any expressions, but as he imagines Elder McKinley's stupid face filled with condescending pity, Kevin strengthens his resolve and presses his teeth together, rubbing his arms to get some feeling back into them. 

At four minutes, Kevin feels like he will never ever be warm again and it is only out of stubborn pride and sheer force of will that he doesn't knock on the door to be let back in. 

When the door finally opens and someone grabs his soaking shirt to pull him in, Kevin is shivering from head to toe and, “Holy moly, Kev, your lips are blue!”

“This was a bad idea,” Elder Zelder says, wrenching his hands, and even Church looks stricken with guilt as he reaches out his hand to pull Kevin to his feet. 

Kevin can't make out Elder McKinley in the crowd of Elders, but Kevin is sure he is off somewhere, being disappointed in Kevin again. 

Then a towel is wrapped around his shoulders, and a voice says in his ear, “Come on, Elder Price, let's get you warm.”

Too cold to argue, Kevin lets himself be led to the bathroom by his wrist. Only there does he look up, and realize that, of course, it's Elder McKinley.

“Sit down,” Elder McKinley orders mildly, closing the door behind them. 

Kevin obeys, sinking down on the toilet lid, all the fight gone out of him. His pants are plastered to his legs, itchy and wet, and his hair is sure to be a mess. He can't find it in him to care. That is, until he feels Elder McKinley's fingers on his shirt buttons, and he jerks away in surprised shock. 

“I'm sorry,” Elder McKinley says quickly, blushing furiously and holding up his hands as if in defense. “I just thought I'd help...” He nods towards Kevin's hands which Kevin now realizes are trembling hard, even though he can barely feel them. 

“It's... it's o-k-kay,” Kevin eventually manages to get out between his clattering teeth. “Just don't like it when p-p-people touch me.”

“Are you sure? I'll go get Elder Cunningham, if you'd rather your companion help you?”

“It's f-fine,” Kevin mutters. He's pretty sure Arnold is in full panicking mode right now, and Kevin really just wants to be out of his suffocating, freezing clothes. Plus Elder McKinley is talking to him again. Even if it's just because Kevin has once again gone and made an idiot out of himself. 

Elder McKinley studies his face for so long it makes Kevin uncomfortable, and almost asks him to get Arnold after all, before he hesitantly begins to work on Kevin's buttons again. 

It is a strange feeling, being undressed by someone else as an adult, Kevin notes. He feels like it should make him feel emasculated, but he's tired and cold and it feels good when Elder McKinley's finger tips occasionally brush against his chest, some of their warmth leaking into his freezing skin. 

“There you go,” Elder McKinley says as he pops the final button. He carefully pushes the shirt off Kevin's shoulders, having to use a bit of force to get the clinging material off Kevin's arms and over his wrists. 

Elder McKinley then proceeds to rub first Kevin shoulders, then his arms and finally his chest with a towel. If Kevin had a moment where he felt strange being half naked in the company of his District Leader, it is soon pushed out of his mind by the pins and needles in his whole upper body as warmth returns to his limbs. 

“Oow,” he whines.

“Did I hurt you?” Elder McKinley asks, immediately taking a step back, clutching the towel in his hands.

“No, it's just... getting warm again. Pins and needles. Though you're not making it better,” Kevin lamely tries to joke. 

That earns him a small grin which warms Kevin more, and less painfully, than the towel treatment. 

“I think you're probably ready for a hot shower now,” Elder McKinley says. “You don't want to get in when you're too cold, that could actually hurt you.”

He hangs up the towel on the rack next to the door and Kevin realizes he's leaving. 

“Elder McKinley,” he blurts, putting a still slightly trembling hand on Elder McKinley's arm. 

“Yes?” Elder McKinley's eyes are stupidly blue and wholly focused on Kevin in a way that makes Kevin almost lose his train of thought.

“I...” Kevin wants to ask so many things. What did I do? Why did you ignore me? Why do you only care about me when I'm hurt? In the end, all that comes out of his mouth is:

“Thank you for your help.” 

“Anytime, Elder Price,” Elder McKinley says. “Though I wish you'd take better care of yourself.”

“I can take care of myself just fine,” Kevin says haughtily. 

Elder McKinley pointedly looks down to Kevin's naked torso and still very wet pants, and Kevin suddenly becomes very much aware of how close they are standing. And that his hand is somehow still on Elder McKinley's arm. Elder McKinley seems to realize as well, because he frees his arm and takes a step back. Something passes in eyes, but it is gone too quickly for Kevin to register, and then Elder McKinley smiles the Mission Training Center smile that Kevin is rapidly becoming to hate. 

“You should get in the shower,” he says, once again not quite meeting Kevin's gaze. “I'll give you some privacy, shout if you need anything.”

He is out of the door before Kevin has time to form a reply.

It takes Kevin some time to wrestle his way out of his pants, but once he does he feels moderately better. 

In the shower, with warm water streaming down his body, he lets himself sink to the floor and closes his eyes, hugging himself and grimacing as the pins and needles reach new and fascinating parts of his body. As they gradually subside, he goes over his conversation with Elder McKinley in his head, trying to figure out what he might have done wrong now, but to no avail. In the end, he just sighs and turns off the faucet, grabbing a towel to cover himself up as he makes his way over to his and Arnold's room. Rain still hammering down on the roof, Kevin crawls into his bed and closes his eyes, hoping against better judgement that it's just him imagining that he has just gone and somehow messed things up even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arnold proves once again why he's the best. Kevin and Elder McKinley finally use their words.

At some point, Kevin must have fallen into a slumber, because the slam of the bedroom door has him jerking awake and almost toppling out of his bed. Disoriented, he looks around the room for the source of the disturbance. Not too surprisingly, it's sprawled on Arnold's cot. 

“Hey Kev,” Arnold waves. “How are you feeling? Elder McKinley said I should let you rest, but then he took out the Monopoly so I made a run for it.”

“They're playing Monopoly?!” Kevin immediately feels betrayed and is about to throw aside his blanket and rush downstairs, demanding to be included in the game, when the image of Elder McKinley's forced smile before he escaped the bathroom earlier flashes before his eyes. 

“Yeah, Elder McKinley came down and declared Truth or Dare was banned for the duration of all our missions and then he yelled at... Kevin?” 

“What?”

“You just seem a bit...” Arnold shakes his head, looking intently at Kevin. “Is something wrong? Like, I thought you'd be pounding down the stairs the second I mentioned Monopoly. Are you still feeling bad? Should I get Elder McKinley?” 

“No!” It accidentally comes out a lot louder than Kevin intended.

“Oookay...” Arnold looks skeptically at Kevin, the way he usually does when he thinks Kevin is acting weirdly. “Seriously, what's up with the two of you lately?”

“Nothing's up,” Kevin mutters, fidgeting under Arnold's scrutiny. “He just hates me, that's all.”

Arnold does a double-take, so dramatically it would have been funny under other circumstances. 

“Hold up... Elder McKinley does what?”

“Hate me,” Kevin confirms. 

“I don't understand.” Arnold scrunches up his forehead. “Why would he hate you?”

“How would I know?” Kevin says, just a little bit sulkily. “He just does.”

Arnold shakes his head incredulously. 

“I don't believe you. He just blew the roof off at Elder Church for coming up with that dare, didn't you hear him?”

“I... No? What? He did?” Kevin stutters. That's not making any sense, unless... “He probably just did it because he thinks I'm so stupid I can't take care of myself.”

“That,” Arnold says matter-of-factly, “might be the least sense-making thing that has ever come out of your mouth. And that's including all the times you used to quote from the Book.”

“Well, he does,” Kevin insists, words pouring out of him before he can stop them. “He hasn't looked at me for a week. And he all but ran the second it was clear I wasn't gonna pass out on the bathroom floor! I'd say it's pretty obvious he doesn't give a... damn about me.” 

Kevin crosses his arms and does his best to ignore the dull the ache behind his ribs. 

“Wow...” Arnold lets out a slow breath. 

“What?” Kevin asks defensively. 

“Have you tried actually talking to him?”

“I, well... No, but...”

“Oh well, then... you know he tried to freaking carry you, even though you weigh like twice as much as him, because he was so worried when you passed out from dehydration, right?”

“I do not weigh twice as much as him!”

“Oh em gosh Kev, not the...” Arnold begins, exasperated. 

“Point, yeah sure. It doesn't matter, he told me himself it was only because he felt guilty for failing his District Leader duties, or whatever.”

Arnold mutters something that Kevin doesn't quite catch, apart from something that sounds suspiciously like “idiots”.

“Kev,” Arnold says slowly. “I promise, Elder McKinley cares about you. When he came tearing in that day, we all thought you were pretty much dying the way he was screaming down the walls.”

“I told you, he only felt guilty...”

“Well, of course he felt guilty! Why else do you think he has taken you off all hard labor duties ever since?”

“Because he thinks I'm too weak? He made it pretty clear tonight he didn't think I could handle Church's dare, didn't he?” Kevin asks grimly, determinedly quashing the sneaking warmth that has started to bloom in his chest at Arnold's words. 

“Jesus, Kev,” Arnold sighs. “No one thinks you're weak.”

“Whatever,” Kevin mumbles. For a moment he lets himself consider it – that maybe Elder McKinley doesn't exclude him because he thinks Kevin is the weak link, and then... Kevin's heart sinks. Because if it isn't because of Kevin's lack of abilities that Elder McKinley avoids him, the only viable explanation has to be that he genuinely just does not want Kevin around. It feels as if Kevin has been punched in the stomach. 

“Kev, hey, Kev? Bestie?” Arnold waves his hand in front of Kevin's face. “Whatever you're thinking, stop it. You have your overthinking face on.” 

“I don't have an overthinking face,” Kevin protests. 

“Yeah, you do. Your face is very expressive. And that just kinda makes it look like you just bit a lemon,” Arnold adds with a nod to Kevin's attempts at smoothing his features into indifference. 

“Seriously, you should just talk to Elder McKinley. Actually... Fudge it.” Arnold jumps to his feet and disappears out of the room. 

“Arnold!” Kevin calls after him, confused. Then he hears Arnold thundering down the stairs and, with a stab of terror, the realization of what Arnold is doing hits him. 

Panicking, Kevin looks around the room, as if a place to hide would magically have appeared between their two beds and the wardrobe. Nothing. The cots are way too low for a 19 year old sort-of-ex-Mormon to squeeze under. Arnold calls out loudly for Elder McKinley and Kevin briefly considers making a run for the bathroom to lock himself in. Knowing his companion, however, it would probably only delay the inevitable. 

Darn Arnold. 

There is a murmur of assent from below, followed by two set of steps making their way upstairs. Kevin listens with trepidation when he suddenly realizes, with another jolt of panic, that he is still only in his underwear. Stumbling to his feet, he frantically throws on the first shirt he finds (which turns out to be Arnold's and about five sizes too big) and begins a desperate search for pants. He has just barely done up the zipper (his own pants, thankfully) and tucked in the oversized shirt when there's a timid knock on the door. 

“Elder Price?” Elder McKinley's voice calls hesitantly. 

“Er, come in,” Kevin says reluctantly, his heart beating hard against his ribs as he uses his hands to try and shape his hair into something resembling presentable. 

The door is opened a crack and Elder McKinley peers in.

Kevin has to fight the urge to preemptively cross his arms and glare.

“Are you sure?” Elder McKinley asks, and Kevin notices he seems... nervous?

“Oh my gosh,” Arnold cries from somewhere behind the door. “Just get inside.” He practically shoves Elder McKinley into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Elder McKinley takes a stumbling step to steady himself, then he just stands awkwardly, twinning his fingers together. It reminds Kevin of the first - and last - time Elder McKinley was in his room, gushing about how much all the Elders had anticipated his and Arnold's arrival, tripping over the words in his excitement. Not very likely to happen this time, Kevin thinks wryly to himself. 

“So, er... Elder Cunningham said you were upset about something?” 

Kevin is never talking to Arnold again. 

“Uhm... well, I...” 

“Are you still feeling cold?”

“I'm fine,” Kevin says curtly, keeping his gaze nailed to the floor so he won't have to see Elder McKinley look at him with concerned pity, or worse, not look at him at all. 

Elder McKinley sighs, and Kevin is sure he'll leave again, but instead, to his surprise, Elder McKinley sinks down on Arnold's cot, taking a deep breath. 

“Elder Price, I'm sorry if I've been a bit distant this past week,” he says. Kevin looks up so fast he almost gets a crick in his neck. Elder McKinley smiles a bit insecurely. 

“I, uh.. That's alright,” Kevin manages to stammer, even though it's really not, but it's his habitual reflex (carefully imprinted throughout his upbringing) to always accept apologies with grace. His brain at large seems to have short-circuited at the unexpected turn of events. 

“No, it's not. If it's made you upset, I've failed my District Leader duties. Again,” Elder McKinley says earnestly. “I'm really sorry. I only wanted to make sure you did not push yourself too hard too soon, and I... got the impression you might prefer it if I kept my distance for a while.”

“But...” Kevin says, struggling to wrap his head around this new development. Did Elder McKinley think _he_ wanted to be left alone? He'd been so sure it had been he who'd done something to put Elder McKinley off. 

“Yes?”

“I don't understand why you... I thought... I was sure you didn't trust me anymore,” Kevin says, and feels pathetic as he can't quite keep the hurt tone out of his voice. 

“I really am so sorry,” Elder McKinley says again. “I guess it would seem as if we both may have jumped to... hasty conclusions?”

“I guess so,” Kevin says, breathing coming easier now that it seems fairly sure Elder McKinley does not hate him after all. 

“Maybe we could start over?” Elder McKinley smiles tentatively. “What do you think?”

Kevin returns the smile, feeling lighter than he has done for weeks. 

“I would like that, Elder McKinley.”

“Connor.”

“I'm sorry?” 

“Please, call me Connor. I realize I've made a poor job of showing it lately, but I really do appreciate your company. If we're starting over, I would like you to know my first name,” Elder McKinley says, blushing slightly.

Kevin can only gape at Elder McKinley – Connor – as his brain processes the fact that not only does Connor not hate him, but actually _likes_ being around Kevin? 

“Of course it's fine if you prefer to keep using titles,” Connor says quickly, apparently interpreting Kevin's shocked surprise as hesitation. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, no. It's fine, I mean... you're welcome to call me Kevin. If you want.” Kevin briefly wonders if it's possible to die from sheer mortification. 

Connor only smiles though, a real wide smile that scrunches up his nose.

Warmth swoops through Kevin's stomach, making him a bit giddy as he smiles back. 

“So, Kevin. How do you feel about playing some Monopoly? I've heard it's an excellent game.” 

“Yes,” Kevin says eagerly. Noting the way Connor's smile has now turned into a full-blown grin, he adds, “and I will kick your butt.”

“I'd love to see you try,” Connor says, waggling his eyebrows. 

Kevin laughs, and it feels so good after being so utterly miserable for days.

They head downstairs, and Connor declares that they'll start a new round so Kevin can also join. Elder Church sighs and rolls his eyes, but is otherwise very subdued (Kevin glances at Connor, kind of wondering what he actually said to Church). Arnold's knowing grin is way too satisfied for Kevin's liking, but he supposes kind of owes Arnold one of the big hugs Arnold is such a fan of. 

Kevin doesn't win, forced into bankruptcy by a surprisingly ruthless Poptarts who's managed to create a gosh darn hotel conglomerate, but it doesn't really matter because at least he beats Connor. 

When Kevin eventually comes up to his room (Arnold had escaped upstairs after surrendering all his money to Kevin pretty much the minute the game had started), Arnold is grinning widely. 

“So, not to say I told you so...” Arnold says, clearly enjoying the moment. 

“Whatever,” Kevin says, rolling his eyes as he starts undressing to go to bed. 

“I'm the best, and you know it,” Arnold says to his back. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kevin says but he can't help but smile and Arnold clearly notices because his eyes soften. 

“I'm happy for you, best friend,” he simply says, pulling up his blanket and closing his eyes. 

“Sure, my District Leader doesn't hate me. Bring on the celebrations.”

Arnold just shakes his head, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Kevin doesn't know how to interpret that, so he just adds it to the list of stuff he ignores. He is still smiling to himself when he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is put on cleaning duty. He is not happy.

“Keeevin.”

“What, Arnold?”

“I thought you and Elder McKinley made up.”

Arnold doesn't really phrase it as a question, so Kevin just grits his teeth and says nothing. 

Undeterred, Arnold ploughs on. “I mean, I _know_ you did, because I specifically intervened and made it happen, because I'm an all-knowing prophet and everything.”

Kevin lets out a breath from between his teeth, a sort of hissed warning.

Arnold does not take the hint. “So I just don't understand - why did he stick us on cleaning duty?!” 

With more than a little difficulty, Kevin turns his head from where he's standing on all fours on the bathroom floor, trying to reach behind the toilet with a washcloth. Just like five minues ago, Arnold is leaning against the door post, eyeing everything in the room with great indignation.

Normally it wouldn't bother Kevin too much, as Arnold is lousy at cleaning anyway, but...

“I don't know, Arnold. Aren't you the all-knowing prophet?”

“Woah, hold it, I didn't make us scrub toilets...” Arnold actually looks a bit hurt, but then his brows knit together the way they do when he works to add up the sums of Kevin's behavior. “What did you do, now?”

“I didn't do anything,” Kevin mutters, going back to his scrubbing. It really is fascinating how much filth ten missionaries can accumulate between the cleaning shifts on their rota. 

The day had started really well. 

For the first time since arriving in Uganda, Kevin had not felt like throwing the alarm clock to the floor and smash the wretched thing to pieces with a sledgehammer when the 6.30 alarm went off beeping obnoxiously. 

He actually caught himself smiling in the bathroom mirror as he carefully sculpted his hair. 

Not even the effort involved in waking up an unwilling Arnold could chase away the warm and floaty feeling in his chest (Arnold had just squinted at him through eyes still puffy with sleep, whining, “Who are you and what have you done to Kevin Price?”), and it was with light steps that Kevin made his way down the stairs, finishing his tie on the way. 

Entering the kitchen, Kevin found Poptarts, Elder Church and a furiously blushing Connor. 

“Good morning, Elders,” Kevin said, still unable to keep the smile away from his face. 

“Ah Price, great timing!” Elder Church said with a grin. 

Kevin cocked his head to the side, immediately suspicious as to what Church might be up to. After last night, Kevin would have thought that Church would maybe finally lay off. Clearly, that had been wishful thinking. 

“We were just discussing you, actually,” Church continued, his smirk getting wider. 

Poptarts started giggling a bit too loud, and Kevin looked from him, to Elder Church and back to Connor, increasingly perplexed. 

“Are you alright, Con... Elder McKinley?” Kevin asked, concerned about the way Connor appeared to be swallowing air. 

“I'm fine,” Connor said, obviously fighting to regain control over his facial expressions. “What Elder Church is referring to is just... the chore rota for today.”

Church let out a sound that might have been a snort. Connor threw him a look that was too quick for Kevin to interpret, but it made Church press his lips together. 

“Alright,” Kevin said cautiously. He was clearly missing something, and it was making his good mood evaporate quickly. “What about it?”

“Well, Elder Church is really sorry that he finds it funny that... that you and Elder Cunningham will be on cleaning duty today. Right, Elder Church?” 

The way Elder Church grimaced, before nodding reluctantly, indicated Connor had probably just stepped on his foot.

“What?!” Kevin exploded, Elder Church forgotten for the moment. “But we can't be, we did it just last week!”

“I'm sorry, Elder Price,” Connor said and he looked it, too, an almost pleading glint in his eyes, but Kevin didn't care. There was obviously some kind of conspiracy going on against him, and it appeared no one was going to fill him in on the details.

“I guess I'll just go get started then,” Kevin said coldly and headed for the supply closet. He didn't even try telling himself that the choked giggles, and the rapid-paced whispering from the kitchen wasn't about him, as it was pretty obvious that was not the case.

He stomped up the stairs and collected a bewildered and still bleary-eyed Arnold. 

And now here he is, wedged between the wall and the toilet, knees aching, and glaring at Arnold, even though none of this really is his fault. 

“Okay...” Arnold says tentatively. “Well, I guess if you say so. It just seems a bit, I dunno, weird that he would do that.”

“Well, I don't know,” Kevin mutters, shrugging as best as he can from his awkward position. “When I came down to the kitchen, he and Elder Church were having a laugh about it.”

“I don't... That doesn't sound right.” Arnold sounds baffled. 

“That's what happened anyway.” Kevin rubs viciously at a particularly stubborn spot of dirt, whose origins Kevin really is not very eager to find out. “I guess, to be fair, Elder McKinley seemed like he was kind of sorry.”

“Well, he should be,” Arnold states. “Not cool to make us do this two weeks in a row.”

“This would probably be over faster if it was 'us' doing it,” Kevin points out drily. 

“Eh,” Arnold says. “We both know I'm no good at this stuff, anyway.”

“You won't be either, if you never try.”

“I did try, remember. The shower accident?”

Kevin does remember. No one had any idea how Arnold had managed to dislodge the shower head so severely none of them was able to reattach it, or turn off the water spraying in all directions. In the end, they had to get Mafala, who brought his toolbox and took about two minutes fixing it, sighing the whole time about “useless white boys”.

When he hears Arnold scraping his foot against the floor, Kevin already knows what's coming. “Kev, would you mind very much if I go visit Nutella?”

Kevin groans. “Arnold...”

“Come on, please bestie. I'll make it up to you, I promise.”

“No you won't,” Kevin sighs, turning his head again so Arnold can see him roll his eyes. “But I guess, if you're not going to help anyway...”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you! I know you've got this covered, buddy.”

The door clicks shut behind Arnold, and a few seconds later Kevin hears the front door slam, meaning Arnold made it past Elder McKinley without getting caught. 

Kevin sighs again, going back to his scrubbing. 

He has moved on to the wash basin, grimacing over the layers of accumulated grime, when there is a knock on the door. 

“Elder Cunningham? Elder Price...?”

Kevin turns around, and finds Connor in Arnold's vacated spot in the doorway, two wrapped sandwiches in his hand. 

Connor holds them out in front of him, like a peace offering. 

“Here, I thought since you missed breakfast maybe you were hungry... Where is Elder Cunningham?”

“Er,” Kevin racks his brains for an appropriate excuse for Arnold's absence. “He had... urgent business with the Hatimbis.”

To Kevin's great surprise, Connor laughs. 

“I guess that would be one word for it.”

Kevin looks at him, confused. 

“Just... Never mind,” Connor says, hints of a grin still on his face. “Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for this morning. And well, this.” He gestures to the bathroom and Kevin's rubber gloved hands. 

Oh. Yeah. Kevin absolutely did not for a second forget whose fault it is that he's currently elbows deep in a dirty wash basin. 

“Right,” he says, airily. “Don't worry about it. Who cares about what I want as long as Elder Church has something to laugh about, right?”

Connor shakes his head. “No, that's not what it...” he breaks off, a blush creeping over his cheek bones. He takes a deep breath, seemingly trying to gather himself again. “I was going to ask, what do you think about having a Disney movie night this evening?”

Kevin very deliberately does not look at Connor, just keeps wiping at the basin. Does Connor not think Kevin realizes what he's doing?

“I found a few more on VHS when I was last at the market, and thought you'd... Well, since you're our resident expert, I was thinking maybe you would like to pick which one we'll watch?”

Darn it. 

Kevin has to fight against every instict he has not to jump into an excited tirade about the merits of each of his favorites. 

“Why don't you just ask Elder Church?” Kevin congratulates himself on his successfully flippant tone.

“I wanted to ask you,” Connor says, and against his will Kevin finds himself turning to meet Connor's eyes. They are stupidly sincere and wide, and very blue. 

“Do you think you can bribe me, Elder McKinley?” Kevin says accusingly. 

“Yes?” Connor's grin is somewhere between sheepish and impish. 

Kevin stomach flips - purely out of annoyance. 

“Forget it,” Kevin says, studiously tearing his eyes away and turning his attention back to his cleaning. Connor is just trying to manipulate him, and it is not going to work. 

“Alright, well. Should you change your mind, I'll be in my office all afternoon, getting the paper work in order for my next report to the mission president,” Connor says. “Where do you want me to put the sandwiches?”

“Wherever,” Kevin says. 

“Floor it is, then,” Connor says and Kevin swears he can even hear the smirk in his voice. “I guess I'll see you around, Elder Price.”

“I thought you were going to call me Kevin?” It slips out before Kevin can stop himself, and he immediately bites his lip hard. Elder McKinley made him clean the bathroom. And laughed together with Elder Church over it. Kevin does not care what Connor calls him.

“Kevin,” Elder McKinley says softly. 

Kevin's chest flutters traitorously. 

Once he hears the door close, Kevin he lets his forehead fall against the mirror over the wash basin with a thud. 

He has no idea what is going on, but he decidedly does not like it. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a little while coming, as life happened to get in the way. I hope you like it, please let me know your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is on a mission. Things do not go the way he has planned. Also, showers.

Kevin is only too aware he does not have many things to take pride in these days. Thus, he makes it his mission not to break and crawl to Connor's office. No matter how much he might long to have his pick among whatever Disney movies Connor have somehow managed to dig up, he will not be surrendering to that weakness. 

So he polishes, washes and wipes, until the bathroom is spotless and gleaming. Satisfied, he nods to himself and relocates to the kitchen, getting to work on the dried-in stains overly ambitious cooking forays have left all over the stove and counter tops. Some of them, it turns out, are incredibly stubborn, and it's an excellent distraction that Kevin happily pores himself into. 

He is so engaged in his one-man war with every filthy surface in the kitchen that when the toaster unexpectedly pops, Kevin jumps about a foot, washcloth going flying as he wildly looks around. 

Backed up against the counter, he finds Poptarts, clutching a newly toasted pop tart. “I'm sorry, Elder Price, I didn't mean to startle you!” 

“Oh, hello Elder Thomas,” Kevin says, feeling rather embarrassed as the first shock subsides. To cover up any potential blushing, he dives to retrieve his washcloth from beneath the kitchen table. When he gets up again, Poptarts is still in the same spot, chewing his lip in a way that seems to indicate there is something he wants to get off his chest. 

“Er...” Kevin dusts off his knees, making a mental note to add sweeping the floor to his cleaning mission. “Was there anything else?”

Poptarts fidgets. “No, well... just. Please don't be mad at Elder McKinley.”

Oh. So that's what this is about. 

“I think I'll decide which way to feel for myself, thank you,” Kevin says loftily, and turns his back to Poptarts, wiping up the crumbs his namesake has left on the previously spotless counter top. 

“But Elder Price, it's not what you think...” Poptarts starts behind him. 

Kevin snorts and waves his dishrag. “Thanks Elder Thomas, but if you'll excuse me, I have a kitchen to clean.”

Poptarts sighs unhappily, but doesn't argue any further. When Kevin turns around next, he is gone.

*

A couple of hours later, Kevin has mopped the floor, thoroughly scrubbed the oven, and fought a drawn-out battle with the impending drainage block in the sink. After a narrow victory against the latter, Kevin decides that he has done more than enough for the day, and a glance at his watch tells him it is nearly dinner time.

The door to Connor's office is half open, and for a moment, Kevin really just wants nothing more than to run over and demand that Connor hand over every last Disney movie he has in his possession. Instead, he sets his jaw and goes to deposit his mop and washcloths in the supply closet, determinedly not looking at that inviting door, reminding himself that Connor probably sent Poptarts to run his errands to get Kevin to cave.

Kevin is not falling for it. 

With new resolve, he straightens his back and marches upstairs, figuring a long, refreshing shower is just what he needs - only to find the bathroom occupied. Heaving a loud sigh, Kevin walks to his room instead, slamming the door a bit harder than necessary behind him and plops down on his bed. 

Pretty much immediately, Kevin realizes that restlessness is extremely bad for his continued efforts to appear indifferent to Connor and his sneaky Disney bribes. 

He tries to distract himself by flipping through his Book of Arnold notes, but he has trouble concentrating with the way his shirt is sticking uncomfortably his back with the sweat from his cleaning exertions, and the confusing names and alien stories just make him long for the familiarity of _Tarzan_ or _Toy Story_ , wondering if Connor might have one of them...

Oh, dang it. 

Kevin throws away the notes with a frustrated groan. 

Then, just as he thinks he can't stand it any longer, Kevin hears the sound of the bathroom door opening. Before anyone else can come and stand in the way between Kevin and his gosh darn overdue shower, he practically throws himself out in the hallway, so focused on his goal that he doesn't notice Connor until he almost crashes into him. 

“In a hurry, Elder Price?” Connor asks amusedly.

Having just barely regained his balance from their near-collision, Kevin only now registers what Connor is wearing. Or rather, not wearing. 

Connor cocks an eyebrow, apparently completely unconcerned that he is currently very wet, and very naked, with only a towel wrapped around his hips. 

Kevin's mind immediately flashes back to that day at the pond, several weeks ago, when he had first found out what a competitive and teasing person Connor could be. He opens his mouth to reply, but there is a droplet of water on Connor's right collarbone and for some reason Kevin can't tear his eyes from it, watching transfixed as it makes its way down Connor's chest and stomach, until it disappears into the towel, and...

“Kevin?” Connor's voice wavers a little now, and Kevin suddenly becomes aware that he is staring at Connor's lower abdomen. Ears burning, he quickly snaps his eyes up to meet Connor's. 

“I, uh,” he begins. “Shower. Going to.” 

If the floor could open up to swallow Kevin right this second that would be pretty neat. 

“Right, great,” Connor says, sounding slightly strained and angling his body away from Kevin. “Don't be late for dinner.”

By the time Kevin gets out an, “I won't”, he is speaking only to Connor's retreating back. 

“Great!” Connor says again, barely turning his head. Kevin thinks he catches sight of a vivid blush before Connor disappears into his and Poptarts' room, pretty much slamming the door shut behind him. 

Realizing he is now staring at a closed door, Kevin quickly shakes his head and shuts himself into the bathroom before he can embarrass himself any further. 

The mirror has steamed over in the hot humidity of the room, meaning Kevin can't make out his reflection. He's not entirely sure that's a bad thing - several emotions are chasing through him, almost faster than he can identify them; lingering frustration from the morning, awkwardness at being caught staring in such an inappropriate way (it makes him blush again just thinking about it), a vague fear that he might just have messed things up with Connor again, if the way Connor couldn't get away from him and his stammering excuse for good manners was any indication. 

Then again, in Kevin's defense, none of it would have happened if Connor wouldn't go around flaunting his pale, freckled skin and his collarbones where he could run into anyone of the hut's inhabitants.

For some reason, the thought of someone else laying eyes on Connor in only a towel adds a new queasiness to Kevin's stomach. Which really does not make any sense, considering that all the Elders, including Connor had had no trouble stripping down to their underwear on the aforementioned day at the pond. Kevin furrows his brow and decides that the weird feeling is probably just due to the fact that he hasn't eaten since the sandwiches Connor left him earlier.

Satisfied with that explanation, Kevin gets out of his sweaty clothes and steps into the shower. The comfort of his rationalization lasts for about the time it takes for the shower to start running, because then Kevin is yelping and cursing, trying to get as much of his body as possible out of the searing spray, while he blindly fumbles for the thermostat. When cool water splashes on his scalded skin, Kevin heaves a sigh of relief. No wonder the room is like a tropical forest, if that's the kind of showers Connor takes. 

The image of Connor under the spray of water, his eyes closed, water streaming down his shoulders comes entirely unbidden, and Kevin's stomach turns squirmy again, his cheeks heating up. 

He doesn't understand what is happening, or why his heart is performing somersaults in his chest, and when he looks down, he finds that certain parts of his anatomy are doing... other things he definitely has not asked them to.

Oh god.

At loss for what else to do, Kevin turns down the shower temperature so far that goose bumps break out all over his body. It seems to work, and he breathes a sigh of relief. Maybe it was just the heat rush from Connor's insane shower habits making his brain and body go haywire. 

It does make sense, Kevin tells himself as he turns off the faucet to shampoo his hair. He is just mad at Connor for making him clean the hut. And withholding Disney with Kevin's pride as hostage. And for running around the hut half naked. 

If there is something like a shiver along Kevin's spine, it is just because his shower was really, really cold.

*

Kevin feels marginally better once he's in a new shirt and freshly pressed pants, his hair carefully combed. His mood is further improved when he makes his way downstairs, and is greeted by the sound of Arnold's loud cackle echoing from the kitchen.

“Best friend!” Arnold calls happily when Kevin enters the room, and the rest of the Elders are accustomed enough to Arnold that none of them appears to think it strange that Arnold should display such joy at seeing the companion which he supposedly spent all day carrying out chores with. 

“Hey Arn,” Kevin says, not able to keep the grin away from his face. Though he is still a little annoyed at Arnold for running out on him earlier, he is currently way more grateful to have his best friend back after his roller coaster of a day. 

Connor looks up at the sound of Kevin's voice, his eyes meeting Kevin's as he gives his customary nod. “Elder Price.”

“Elder McKinley,” Kevin says, secretly grateful that Elder McKinley does not seem to be acting any different because of their earlier encounter. 

“Did you have a pleasant shower?” 

Someone around the table snorts, and poorly tries to cover it with a cough. 

Kevin desperately hopes his cheeks aren't as hot as they feel. “Yes, thank you,” he says. “Though it would be nice if in the future you were to turn down the temperature after you're done.”

“Too much for you to handle, Price?” Elder Church asks with his eyebrows raised. 

“I think most people would prefer not to get scalded by their showers,” Kevin says, crossing his arms and glaring at Church. 

Church opens his mouth to say something else, but Connor is faster. 

“Alright, the point has been made,” he says and Kevin notes that his cheeks have turned a bit pink. “Now let's eat, because I have a surprise for all of you for afterwards!”

Rounding the the table, Kevin takes his usual spot next to Arnold, helping himself to a serving of the day's stew. 

“What was that about?” Arnold whispers. 

“Elder McKinley has insane shower habits,” Kevin mutters, taking a big mouthful of food. 

“I got that much. Not sure I want to know how you know that,” Arnold says teasingly, only to hastily add “Kidding!” when Kevin starts to splutter, spraying little pieces of stew that just narrowly misses Elder Zelder who makes a disgusted face and moves closer to Elder Michaels. 

Arnold raises an eyebrow, but to Kevin's gratitude he leaves the topic, and instead starts recounting (in way more detail than necessary, as far as Kevin is concerned) his day with Nabulungi (part of it involves tongues, and Kevin has to stop Arnold right there before he ruins Kevin's and every Elder within earshot's appetite). 

After a while though, Kevin notices how Arnold's eyes every now and then will flicker to Connor, and then back to Kevin in a way that Kevin is certain can mean no good, what with the way it makes Arnold purse his lips thoughtfully. Kevin tenses for the inevitable interrogation, but the rest of the meal thankfully passes without Arnold asking any questions involving Elder McKinley, showers or anything relating thereto.

When Connor finally stands up, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention, Kevin's heart starts racing in anticipation. 

“Elders! Your attention for a moment, please. I am happy to announce that tonight, we will be having a Disney movie night!”

“Come on,” Church groans. “Again? I thought we were doing something fun.”

“Please not that tone, Elder Church,” Connor admonishes, before Kevin has time to say something scathing. “Everyone is free to choose if they want to attend, of course, though I hope you will all see this an opportunity to relax and watch something fun together.”

Church mutters something that's too low for Kevin to hear, but Connor's ears go bright red. “Elder Church! I will not tolerate such language.”

Church rolls his eyes. “Of course, I forget I'm not Elder Price.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Kevin demands. 

Connor briefly looks to the ceiling, as if seeking strength. Two red spots have appeared on his cheeks. “Elders, that's enough. If neither of you can behave, you may spend the evening in your respective rooms.”

“What?” Kevin sputters, outraged. “He started it!”

“Elder Price,” Connor says with a warning in his eyes. 

With utmost effort, Kevin swallows the bitter taste of his (very legitimate) protests over this second injustice done to him in less than a day. 

“So,” Connor says. “If Elder Church would be so kind to help me take care of the dishes, the rest of you may feel free to get ready to watch the movie.”

“Stop grinning, Kev,” Arnold says and elbows Kevin. 

“I can't smile?” Kevin says innocently. 

Arnold snorts. “As long as you know you have world's worst poker face.”

“I do not.”

“Do too,” Arnold says. “But it's alright, because I love you and would never use it against you.”

And with that he gets up, and shoves at Kevin's shoulder. 

“Come on, buddy. Disney time!”

For the first time since the morning, Kevin feels a real smile spread over his face, and he decides to push everything else out of his mind for the time being. 

“Race you for the sofa!” he calls to everyone and no one, and legs it to the living room, a cackling Arnold at his heels, yelling:

“That's my bestie!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has once again been a little while, I hope this slightly longer chapter may make up for the wait. I very much want to hear your thoughts!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies for this chapter having taken forever, real life happened and needed to be sorted out. If you are still reading this, I hope you will find it worth the wait and I would love to hear your thoughts.

When Connor _finally_ enters the living room with Church in tow, Kevin is perched at the edge of the sofa, only barely refraining from jumping up and down with impatience. Behind Connor's back, Church rolls his eyes, but otherwise appears content with settling down next to Elder Neeley without further comment. 

Not that Kevin would really care right now anyhow, his anticipation mounting as Connor fiddles with the VCR. Eventually it reluctantly whirs to life, and Kevin cranes his neck to see what movie Connor inserts, but Connor's back effectively obscures his view, and when he straightens, Connor holds the cover at an angle so Kevin can't identify it. 

“Right,” Connor says, smiling brightly and tucking the cover away. “Now that we're all here...” He presses play with a flourish of his hand.” Happy movie time everyone!”

As the familiar tones of the intro music chime out, Connor crosses the short distance over the floor and stops right in front of Kevin. 

“You're blocking the view,” Kevin says, at the same time as Connor blurts: “Do you mind if I sit here?” 

For several awkward moments they just stare at each other, mouths hanging slightly open. 

“Er...” Kevin says.

“Sorry,” Connor says, taking a step to the side, looking a bit unsure now. “Should I take that as a no...?”

“No, it's fine,” Kevin hears his mouth say. “I mean, you can.” 

Connor beams, and nods inquiringly to the corner of the sofa. Inwardly yelling at himself, Kevin tries to shuffle as far as he can to the side, only to find he can't, what with the way Arnold, happily burrowed into the other corner, isn't budging so much an inch. He appears completely oblivious to Kevin's increasingly insistent elbow in his ribs, not even taking his eyes off the television.

The full ramifications of how bad an idea this is however doesn't hit Kevin until Connor curls up in the corner, and his warm side presses into Kevin's, the skin on their forearms briefly brushing as Connor squirms around to get comfortable. Connor mumbles something apologetic and folds his hands in his lap, but Kevin's arm continues to tingle for several seconds and the side into which Connor is pressed feels overly warm. 

Obviously, Connor must have a really high body temperature, Kevin reasons. Or maybe it is just because he keeps drinking tea and taking really hot showers. And Kevin really is not going to think about Elder McKinley in the shower. Ever again. He will absolutely not imagine how Connor's pale, freckled skin must probably flush...

A wail from the television has Kevin jumping and swallowing loudly, glancing sideways at Connor and guiltily trying, in vain, to move away from him. 

Then Kevin realizes, with a jolt that...

“You picked _Lion King_?!” 

Despite embarrassment and shame and... something else he can't identify still rolling hot through him, Kevin can't help but stare incredulously at Connor. 

On his other side, Arnold, the traitor, giggles. 

Not breaking his accusatory glare, Kevin stomps on Arnold's foot, earning him an indignant whine. 

Connor calmly meets Kevin's gaze, eyes just a bit too wide to be innocent. 

“Well, you never came by my office,” he says, shrugging. “I thought it was a fitting choice, seeing as we are, well, in Africa.”

“That is the point, Africa is _nothing_ like Lion King!” Kevin almost shouts, earning him several shushes from around the room. 

For some reason Connor blushes, but Kevin isn't really paying attention to him, as he remembers with a shudder the horrific day he last uttered those words. Covered in blood, grabbing Elder McKinley's face and shouting... running out on Arnold. Though considering the way Arnold is still shaking with silent laughter, Kevin currently doesn't feel too bad about that particular part. 

“Kevin?” Connor's eyes are a bit anxious now, over his still pink cheeks. “Are you upset? I'm sorry, I just meant it as a joke, and thought maybe you'd... well, never mind. Sorry.”

Kevin takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Of course he knows it's just a movie, but...

“Well, I... Disney just reminds me of home.” When everything was easy and made sense, Kevin silently adds to himself, but feels embarrassed enough without admitting as much. Luckily the others seem fully engrossed in Simba's baptizing (Kevin hopes Arnold isn't taking notes). “And you know as well as I do that our mission is... well, nothing like the Lion King.”

Connor just studies him for a long moment, and Kevin half expects him to say something District Leadery about how every mission of course is different, or that Kevin is childish for seriously believing Africa would be anything like a children's movie. 

What he is not expecting is the mischievous smile that spreads over Connor's face. “Well I don't know,” he says. “With your hair, you'd make a great Simba.”

“I...” Kevin gapes, unsure of whether he should feel insulted or somehow flattered to be compared to an adolescent lion. “Is that your way of implying I need a haircut?” 

“I think you look good,” Connor says, instantly biting his lip and hurriedly adding: “But let me know if you want it cut. I'm not too bad with a pair of scissors.”

“You think I look good?” Kevin asks, immediately preening.

Connor rolls his eyes. “Vanity is a sin, Elder Price.” 

“It's not vanity if it's true,” Kevin replies, firing off the smile he knows flashes all his teeth. 

“Show-off,” Connor mutters, the tips of his ears going pink. 

Kevin grins wider. 

“You guys mind keeping it down?” Church asks over his shoulder, an eyebrow arched. “Some of us are trying to actually watch the movie.” 

Kevin opens his mouth to tell Church exactly where he can stick his high and mighty attitude, especially with the whole show he made of his boredom with Disney at dinner, before he is distracted by the way Connor has gone beet red and is glaring murderously at Church. 

Church however only gives a cheeky grin, puts one finger in front of his lips and turns back to the television. 

When Connor just mutters under his breath, without reprimanding Church in any way, Kevin is confused and more than a little bit put out. Apparently Church's insufferable insolence is just going to pass – as if such a thing would ever happen if Kevin was the offender. 

Suddenly, Kevin is just sick with it all. He stands up abruptly, almost sending Connor, whose feet has somehow ended up nested under Kevin's thighs, tumbling to the floor. 

“Elder Price? What... is everything alright?” Connor asks nervously. Absentmindedly, Kevin notes the way Connor is clutching his right foot, as if he's not quite sure either how it had migrated its way to under Kevin's body. 

“I just don't feel like this very much anymore.” 

Storming out of the room, Kevin catches a look on Connor's face that if he didn't know any better, he'd say was hurt, but that obviously can't be the case. Now Connor is free to enjoy his stupid movie night with plenty of room on the couch. 

Kevin stomps up the stairs, slamming the door to his room and throws himself on his bed. 

He supposes he isn't really surprised when the door is tentatively opened a few minutes later. 

“Go away, Arnold,” he mutters into the pillow in which he has buried his face. 

“Nu-uh, no can do, bestie,” Arnold says, entirely too cheerful. “You're going to tell me why you've been acting all weird all evening.”

Kevin scoffs into the pillow, hoping Arnold will take the hint and lay off. 

Since Arnold is Arnold, it is of course a futile exercise. 

“Actually, you've been acting weird ever since this morning,” Arnold muses on.

Kevin burrows deeper into his pillow. 

“Are you still mad that I went to Nutella's instead of cleaning?”

“ _No_. I said I wasn't mad about that in the first place, didn't I?”

“Well yeah, but you were all grumpy face Kevin when you said it.”

“I'm not mad about that.” 

Kevin immediately realizes his mistake. 

“Oh, so you _are_ mad about something?”

“No,” Kevin groans. 

Darn Arnold. 

Kevin's mattress dips as Arnold advances.

“Come on, best friend, you know you can tell me anything, right?” 

Arnold pokes the back of Kevin's head. And then he does it again. And again. 

With a deep sigh, Kevin gives up and rolls over, finding Arnold looking at him expectantly. 

“Well?”

Kevin just crosses his arms over his chest, volunteering nothing. 

Arnold patiently waits, eyebrows raised. 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kevin snaps, squirming uncomfortably. 

Arnold sighs. “Alright, this is ridiculous. What exactly happened between you and Elder McKinley today?”

“Wha-what?” Kevin stammers. 

Arnold shakes his head. “I thought you guys finally sorted out whatever issues you had last night, but then I go away for a few hours and don't even try and tell me whatever was up at dinner was about him making you clean the bathroom.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Kevin mutters, feeling his face heat up as he fervently prays to the God he no longer is sure exists that Arnold won't bring up anything about showers. 

“Kev,” Arnold says patiently. “You're my best friend, and I want you to be happy. I can tell there is something upsetting you, and I hope you know I won't judge you whatever it is.”

“There's nothing,” Kevin mutters. “I just find it really unfair that Elder McKinley favors Elder Church so much.”

“He... what?” Arnold sounds utterly perplexed. "But with the dishes..."

“Like, right now he didn't tell him off for mouthing off like that," Kevin interrupts, without really listening. "And I told you, this morning they were laughing about putting us on cleaning duty.” 

“Oh boy...” Arnold says, scratching the back of his head. “You don't think you might be a bit... jealous?”

“Excuse me?” Kevin sputters. 

“I've just noticed your reactions to things Elder McKinley do sometimes are a bit... hasty,” Arnold says carefully. 

“So now I'm just rash and over-reacting?” Kevin can hardly believe this. 

“No,” Arnold says wearily. “You just seem to... care a lot about his opinion.”

Kevin presses his lips together. 

“And...” Arnold continues, voice going even more careful. “Maybe you need to think about why that might be.”

“What are you trying to imply?” Kevin asks, defensively. Sure, he may have jumped to conclusions prior to his and Connor's conversation last night. And maybe he shouldn't just have run off just now. But it had just been impossible to stay, when all the nerves in his body had felt strung tight, and then Connor had gone ahead and let Church off the hook, again. 

“Nothing,” Arnold sighs. “Just think about it, okay?” He stands up again. “I'm going down to watch Simba kick his ugly uncle's ass. Are you coming?”

“No, I'm staying here,” Kevin says. It absolutely doesn't come out petulantly. 

“Sure,” Arnold says resignedly. “See you later, buddy.”

With that he leaves Kevin alone. 

With another heaving sigh, Kevin turns over on his side, Arnold's words still echoing in his head. Truth to be told, Kevin doesn't understand what is going on. He seems to completely have lost control over both his mind and his body, and that scares him. He grabs his pillow and hugs it close, determinedly not thinking too closely on how the side of his body that was pressed against Connor on the sofa still feels just a bit warmer than the rest of him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Connor get stuck in a tree. There may or may not be a bit of a conspiracy going on.

Kevin will have everyone know he is _not_ scared of heights. 

He just – does not feel inclined to test his weight on branches that looks really awfully thin. And it is obviously for safety reasons that he has his legs and arms wrapped tightly around the trunk. 

He might concede that hiding his face against the trunk might be construed as a sign of fear, but Kevin is prepared to accept this rather than risking his traitorous face potentially betraying anything he absolutely isn't feeling. 

“Elder Price?”

“Mphf,” Kevin says against the tree bark. 

A hand touches his shoulder, and Kevin almost loses his vice grip as he jerks in surprise, his stomach plummeting to what feels like his feet. 

“Sorry,” Connor says in that worried, slightly exasperated tone he seems to reserve just for Kevin. “Just wanted to check you're alright.”

“I'm fine,” Kevin mutters, tightening his grip around the trunk. 

He is not fine.

Being stuck in a tree is just the icing on the cake that is the days that had followed the Disney night (Kevin stubbornly stayed holed up in his room for the rest of the evening, his enthusiasm for the whole thing completely ruined).

Come the morning after, Connor had announced at breakfast that he was swapping the rota around so that Kevin and Arnold would go back to working on the garden with him and Poptarts. Kevin somehow felt like Connor's eyes were almost daring him to protest, so he'd just pressed his lips together and said nothing, even when Elder Church and Elder Neeley was once again sent away on the weekly market shopping trip. 

When Kevin and Arnold made their way around the corner of the hut, to Kevin's pleasant surprise, it turned out that Elder Davis and Elder Michaels had managed to uproot most of the grass. Kevin's secret gratitude not to have to tackle the tenacious grass tufts was short-lived, however, as once Connor and Poptarts joined them, Connor announced they would now be taking on the thorn bushes. 

“Your fault,” Arnold muttered under his breath as they suited up in gardening gloves, ridiculous hats and aprons that Connor must have scavenged from somewhere in Kitguli – Kevin would rather not know where the brownish stains on the aprons might have come from. 

“How is it my fault?” Kevin hissed back, as they attacked their first target with the ancient-looking rusty cutters Connor had supplied them with. 

Arnold just shook his head, and muttered that it was obvious to anyone with eyes and ears. 

As that was clearly blatantly untrue, Kevin only grunted and attacked the bush with renewed aggression.

Over the next several days, Kevin's arms accumulated multiple criss-cross cuts as the vicious bushes gave back as good as they got, and he was pretty sure his blisters had blisters. 

Despite Arnold repeatedly sighing and rolling his eyes, he annoyingly refused to elaborate despite Kevin eventually resorting to outright begging him to explain why he seemed so exasperated every time Kevin sighed at Connor's instructions, or protested that no, he did _not_ need a break, only to have Connor tilt his head and ask Kevin if he remembered what happened last time he refused to take a break. This unfailingly made Kevin clench his jaw and stomp off to the nearest shade to take the break he definitely didn't need. Eventually, Kevin began to avert his eyes every time he felt Arnold's eyes on him, as he already knew the way he would look simultaneously long-suffering and amused. 

This particular day had started out no different than any other, Connor pointing out the bushes they would be handling (they were down to only three now, Kevin was rather proud that he had been the one to put most of them away) and everyone getting to work. Despite it being quite early, it was already sweltering, and the sweat rolling down Kevin's arms stung his half-healed cuts. 

Soon he forgot everything but the bush in front of him, and it was actually kind of nice just to be able to lose himself in the physical activity. Naturally, that could not last. When Poptarts cried out in alarm, Kevin almost chopped his thumb off. 

“LION!” Poptarts yelled, legging it for the door, a squeaking Arnold at his heels. 

Connor, who appeared to have been as absorbed by his work as Kevin, seemed to be judging the distance to the door, and with a shake of his head discard it. Instead he aimed for a nearby tree with a raised ladder left from Elder Zelder and Elder Schraeder's fruit foraging attempts (abruptly aborted after a particularly vicious bout of stomach flu, on the back of which Gotswana had lectured them all not to eat anything without first consulting someone who had some idea of non-poisonous local flora). 

Frantically looking around, Kevin couldn't actually see any lion, but it seemed a particularly stupid way to die just standing around waiting for a large predatory cat, so as the tree was definitely closer, Kevin made a split decision to follow Connor. By the time Kevin reached the ladder, Connor, ever unfairly graceful and agile, was already scurrying up the branches. 

Kevin made his way up as fast as he could, trying not to look down, when he suddenly thought he could hear a lion's roar and scrambled up the last few feet and grabbing onto the branches, legs desperately scrabbling for purchase against the trunk – and that's how the ladder went tumbling down. 

Kevin climbed as high as he dared, and there he stopped, panting. 

He chanced a glance down and realized that he was _really_ high up, his vision sort of zooming in and out. 

So he closed his eyes, and tucked himself tight against the trunk, and that is the position in which he currently is. With a concerned Elder McKinley, because apparently that is the law whenever Kevin humiliates himself. 

“I think it's probably safe to go down now,” Connor says.

“There could be a lion down there,” Kevin says, wincing at the high pitch of his voice.

“I don't know, I haven't really heard anything, have you?”

Well. Kevin was sure he heard roaring as he climbed, but since then he does have to admit there has been no growling, heavy footfalls or anything else that Kevin would imagine would give a lion away. 

Though that doesn't mean he necessarily wants to risk becoming Nala food. And he says as much. 

For some reason it makes Connor laugh, and Kevin's stomach flips. And then he gets annoyed, because the prospect of being eaten really is no laughing matter.

“That's not funny,” he whines.

“Oh, I know. I'm sorry.”

Connor doesn't sound very sorry. Kevin scowls at the trunk.

“Are you really comfortable like that?” Connor asks when he has finally stopped chuckling. 

“What do you mean?”

“Well, if we are going to stay up here for a while, it looks like you might get a cramp.”

“I'm fine,” Kevin mutters again, fingers clutching against the tree bark.

“Alright...” Connor says, not sounding convinced. “May I ask you something, Elder Price?”

Kevin braces himself. “What?”

Connor goes silent for so long it makes Kevin nervous. And now his arms are actually beginning to seize up. 

Darn it. 

He tries changing his hold, only to find to his horror that he's slipping down.

Immediately there's a hand around his upper arm, and Kevin manages to stop the slide.

“Oh my gosh, Kevin,” Connor says, sounding weirdly out of breath. “Don't scare me like that.”

His hand is still curled around Kevin's bicep. Like every freaking part of Connor, it is overly warm, but it also kind of makes Kevin feel safe. It feels like a loss when Connor eventually removes it with a final squeeze. Kevin probably imagines Connor's fingers lingering a bit too long on his shoulder. 

Confused and slightly embarrassed at his own reaction, Kevin quickly blurts out the first thing he can think of. “So what did you want to ask me?”

“Well, speaking of Lion King,” Connor starts hesitantly, and Kevin instantly regrets asking. He bites his lip hard, but it is already too late. “I guess I just wondered... Well, you just left the other night. Was it... was it something I did?”

Kevin very reluctantly removes his face from the trunk to glance up. Connor's face is the color of a really bad sunburn, which Kevin is pretty sure he didn't have before they climbed the tree.

“Er,” Kevin says. A new wave of embarrassment crashes over him as he remembers his immediate white hot anger. Maybe it's because he hasn't had to put up with Church apart from at meal times for the last few days – and actually, Church has largely left him him alone. Or maybe it's just that being stuck in a tree for potentially the rest of his mission puts things in perspective. Regardless, he doesn't know what to say, without sounding like an idiot, so he just presses his lips together. 

“Oh. Alright,” Connor says, swallowing. “Forget I ever asked.”

Glancing up again, Connor appears to have got some dirt from the tree in his eye, because he keeps blinking really fast and rubs at them. 

“Are you okay?” Kevin asks tentatively. 

“I'm fine, Elder Price,” Connor says curtly. “Or I will be, as soon as we get out of this godforsaken tree.”

Kevin looks down again, a sinking feeling in his stomach he puts down as an obvious effect of being really far above the ground.

*

Kevin has long since lost track of time when there are finally voices below them. He has made a few attempts at starting a conversation with Connor just to pass time, but when Connor went from monosyllabic to non-committal noises, Kevin gave up and took the hint.

“About damn time,” Connor breathes with relief, and though Kevin also really wants to get down from this tree it feels like someone punched him in the stomach that Connor wants to get away from him so badly it makes him swear. 

“Elder McKinley? Elder Price?” 

Of course it had to be Elder Church, sounding only too gleeful.

Kevin should have known the peace of the past few too days was too good to last. 

“You guys alright?” Poptarts comes into view, also looking entirely too cheerful. “Seems like it was a false alarm, I'm sorry.”

Above Kevin, Connor pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. “Fine,” he calls. “Just get the gosh darn ladder up again so Elder Price can get out of my way.”

The smiles on Church and Poptarts' faces simultaneously freeze. Kevin barely notices, shocked by the pure distaste in Connor's voice. Kevin has never heard him sound like that before. 

The ladder is raised and Kevin slowly makes his way down, movements stiff. He feels like he might cry, and for that he really doesn't want an audience. As soon as his feet are on the ground, he walks away as fast as his bunched-up leg muscles allow.

He thinks he hears raised quizzical voices behind him, but just hearing Connor hiss something in reply urges Kevin up the stairs into the hut. 

He just makes it up to his room before a sob wrenches its way out of him. 

“Oh em gosh, bestie, are you okay?!” Arnold is there putting an arm around him. “Are you hurt?”

Kevin is too busy sniffling and sobbing to give a coherent answer, so Arnold leads him to his bed and sits beside him, awkwardly patting his back. 

“What happened?” Arnold asks, when Kevin has finally calmed enough to blow his nose and breathe somewhat evenly. 

“I don't want to talk about it,” Kevin says curtly. 

“That's okay,” Arnold says soothingly. “But I think you might feel better if you do.”

“Like you've told me anything lately,” Kevin bites back, and wow, maybe that came out a lot more bitterly than he intended.

Arnold looks completely taken aback, and hurt. “What do you mean?”

“You're always rolling your eyes and telling me I'm stupid for not knowing why,” Kevin says, feeling fresh tears make their way down his cheeks. 

“Oh my... Kev. I'm so, so, so sorry. I was just teasing you. You're very much not stupid,” Arnold says anxiously. 

“Yeah, I am,” Kevin whispers. “And Connor hates me now.”

“Who... Oh. Oh, Kevin. What happened? You were supposed to make up, not fight again.”

“He told me he'd be fine as soon as he got down and away from me,” Kevin says, feeling that gut-punch hurt again. “Wait, what do you mean 'supposed to make up'”?

“Nothing,” Arnold says quickly, and Kevin would pursue the topic, but he is overwhelmed again by the memory of the pure distaste in Connor's voice and winces.

“He asked me why I left the Disney night,” Kevin says, without being able to stop himself. “If it was something he did. And I guess I might have been a bit vague... And then he said to forget he asked.”

The pitiful way Arnold looks at him makes Kevin want to hide under his bed. “Not to diminish your pain, but Kev... you don't think he might just be a bit hurt if you basically implied it was his fault?”

“I didn't imply...” Kevin starts, but then catches himself, realizing that actually he probably kind of did. “I _am_ stupid,” he whines and hides his face in his arms. 

“Not stupid,” Arnold says, patting his hair and Kevin feels miserable enough that he doesn't even mind. ”But yeah, you kinda messed up, buddy.”

“What should I do?” 

“I would say apologize, though I think you probably need to sort out why you're acting the way you are towards him.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin asks, wiping his nose on his sleeve and immediately feeling disgusting. Oh well, he needs to wash his shirt anyway what with all the dirt the close contact with the tree trunk has left smeared over his chest. 

“Well, you're constantly trying to impress him, getting really upset when you think he's disappointed in you, and then taking it out on him. And,” Arnold's voice suddenly goes gentle as if he doesn't want to spook Kevin, “when you two are actually getting along, you're basically walking on air.”

Kevin says nothing. He has this terrifying feeling of his world tilting in a way that will never be reversible. 

“And,” Arnold says carefully, “I think you might be a bit in love with him.”

Kevin's heart gives an almost painful throb, and he feels his tear-stained cheeks go red. 

Oh God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos! They really are what keeps me going, so please continue to let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finds out the hard way that underneath everything else, he is also a teenage boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this story now has a rating. There is a reason for that, so I figured a little heads-up was also in order.

Connor tilts his head and smiles, in a way that is both dazzling and intimidating. Kevin's eyes fall shut, his heart hammering in his chest as Connor slowly leans closer. An unsteady breath escapes Kevin when he feels Connor's hand on his hip, his lips ghosting over Kevin's so close he can feel their warmth. They are really warm actually, almost scorching which... Kevin isn't sure but he feels like that's somehow not quite right. 

He opens his left eye a crack, and is met by huge red eyes with pupils as thin as slits and a mouth with a lot of teeth, and as Kevin screams, a laugh echoes from somewhere deep below the teeth, until...

“Kevin?”

The voice gives Kevin a jolt of recognition, and with tremendous effort he manages to force open his eyes for real. He is breathing hard, but thank Heavely Father there is only the usual Ugandan darkness surrounding him, and nothing is grasping him apart from his own tangled-up sheets. 

“Are you alright, bestie?” Arnold sounds like he's still half-asleep.

“Nightmare,” he mutters, suddenly very grateful for the darkness. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Arnold mumbles.

“No,” Kevin says quickly, and cringes. Though maybe it only sounds rushed to his own ears, because Arnold doesn't push it. 

“Okie-dokie,” he says and yawns. “Just poke me if you change your mind.” 

Arnold rolls over, and soon his snoring is echoing in their small room. Not for the first time, Kevin envies his companion's ability to fall asleep instantly. Kevin is wide awake, his heart still pounding hard. The image of the demon teeth so close to his face is still burned into his retinas, and for a moment he really wants to reach out to kick Arnold and ask him to tell one of his space stories. 

Then, unbidden, the memory of dream-Connor's breath on his lips comes back, together with the feeling another hand on his hip. Telling himself it is only for distraction from the demon teeth, Kevin can't help but wonder what it would have felt like if it had wandered further, maybe pressing into the small of his back, pulling him closer. 

Almost as of its own record, Kevin's hand slides to his lower back. Imagining it's Connor's hand sends a thrill through Kevin, of guilt and something else. Something that makes heat pool low in his stomach as he slowly moves his hand back to his hip, thumb stroking over his hip bone. 

Letting his fingers skim across the elastic band of his newly acquired boxer briefs (he is still not quite used to the lack of fabric covering his body these days), Kevin has to bite back a noise that threatens to make its way out of his throat as he twitches, his underwear suddenly confining in a way that is completely new, and terrifying at the same time. 

In a rush of excitement, he moves his hand to palm himself through the cotton. What if Connor would... _Oh_. Pleasure zips through him like a lightning bolt, and this time he can't hold back the gasp as his hand involuntary tightens and electricity sizzles up his spine. 

Kevin whimpers, covering his face with his free arm. He knows this is wrong. He should not be doing this, and he should _definitely_ not be thinking about Connor while doing it. 

His brain unhelpfully supplies the image of Connor's bare torso, those freckled shoulders and his pale skin. Kevin can't help but wonder how it would feel to run his hands over it, press himself close. If it would feel as soft as it looks. 

The thought of Connor's skin pressed against his makes Kevin's back arch, incidentally pushing him against his hand which sends new sparks from his groin to the tips of his toes. He can't suppress a groan, and hearing the harsh sound, way too loud despite Arnold's deafening snores next to him, Kevin is instantly brought back to himself. 

Oh God, what is he _doing_?

Blushing furiously, Kevin quickly turns over on his stomach, folding his hands under his pillow. However, the movement unfortunately creates friction in a way that feels really, really good. Kevin grinds his teeth together and somehow manages to bite back the moan that threatens to spill out of him.

Jesus Christ. He can practically see Connor's face if he knew, flushed with anger and distaste, like last afternoon in the tree. Kevin flushes hot with embarrassment that makes him squirm, which of course brings his attention back to the fact that he is still very much... hard against his mattress.

He has no idea what has gotten into him, he should be horrified at himself for engaging in this sort of activity, but the darkness around him somehow makes it feel like this could still be a dream, and without thinking too much about what he is actually doing, Kevin experimentally moves his hips, and _yes_. That feels amazing. He just has to do it one more time, then he'll... Oh, darn it. Kevin presses his face into his pillow to muffle his heavy breathing as he rubs himself against his mattress over and over, and the feeling just builds and it feels so, so good and he's outright panting now, so close to something he doesn't know what it is, but he wants it. He wants it so badly, and he just needs something to push him over the edge...

There is a hesitant knock on the door and Kevin momentarily stills, holding his breath even though it feels like his chest might explode. 

“Elder Price?” 

Connor's tentative voice sends a throb of pleasure through Kevin, so powerful that he whimpers again, hips snapping erratically and oh, _there_ it is, and he groans through it as wetness spills inside his underwear.

“Kevin? Are you feeling alright?”

Kevin is pleasantly buzzed out and all his limbs are like jelly. He has never felt better in his life. 

“I'm getting really worried here. Say something, or I'm coming in.”

Kevin's brain is sluggish, and he really just wants to go to sleep. Maybe if he ignores Connor, he will go away... 

Oh God, wait. Connor is _actually_ on the other side of the door. And... Kevin has just essentially mentally defiled him. The shock of shame and guilt of that realization is enough to chase away any lingering pleasure, and the way his underwear sticks to his body is suddenly sickening. 

“I'm... okay. Just had a nightmare,” Kevin chokes out, and is horrified by how guttural his voice sounds. Please, please let him just go away, Kevin prays fervently. He doesn't think he'll ever be able to look Elder McKinley, or maybe anyone else, in the eye again. 

“Really?" Connor asks. “You don't really sound okay.”

“Why do you care, anyway?” Kevin says, desperate for Connor to just leave. And why is he here? Last time Kevin had seen him (outside of his dreams, his brain very unhelpfully adds) had been at the tense and uncomfortable dinner, where Connor very pointedly had kept ignoring him, which had suited Kevin fine because he had had no idea what do with the revelation Arnold had dropped on him and as soon as he'd finished eating he'd bolted and holed up in his room.

After a long tense pause, Connor sighs. “It's the District Leader's job, remember?”

Kevin's stomach sinks which he doesn't understand, since he really wishes Connor would go, and it's not like it comes as a surprise that Connor doesn't really care about him, when he made it so clear this afternoon he wanted nothing to do with Kevin. Which really adds a whole new layer of embarrassment and fresh regret to his current situation. 

“Sure,” Kevin says flatly. “Job done, I'm fine.”

“Kevin, I...” Connor starts and Kevin's stupid traitorous heart flutters, only to deflate a moment later when Connor hastily continues, “Never mind. If you feel alright, I'm going back to bed. Good night, Elder Price.”

“Good night,” Kevin mumbles and hides his face in his pillow again, resisting the urge to whine loudly.

What has he done?

*

The walk down to breakfast the next morning is possibly the most stomach-up-ending, sickness-inducing thing Kevin has ever done. He had waited until Arnold was out of bed and dressed until he even moved, just muttering under his breath that he needed more time when Arnold increasingly insistently had tried to rouse him.

When Arnold finally left, yelling over his shoulder that Elder McKinley would kick his butt for lateness if Kevin didn't get it down soon, Kevin's first order of business had been to hide his soiled underwear under his mattress, barely even able to look at them without blushing profusely. He plans to burn them, or otherwise ensure they are permanently disposed of, at the first opportunity. 

Entering the kitchen, Kevin feels as if his heart has migrated to his throat and he doubts he will be able to eat anything at all so he just heads straight for the counter to make himself a cup of tea, resolutely not thinking about Connor doing the same thing to cure himself from the effects of his hell dreams. 

Kevin's mind is way too tangled up to even begin to sort out what he should, or maybe rather shouldn't, do about the way his chest tightens when he catches sight of Connor's red hair out of the corner of his eye.

“Good morning, Elder Price.”

Because of course District Leader McKinley would consider it his duty to ensure Kevin can't even have his breakfast in peace. 

“Good morning Elder McKinley,” he mumbles, and notices the way the kitchen has gone oddly silent. When he raises his head, Elder Michaels quickly picks up his conversation with Poptarts and Elder Church again, and Elder Davis starts laughing a bit too loud, leaning on Elder Zelder. 

Kevin frowns suspiciously. Something is clearly going on. He doesn't have time to dwell on it for too long though, because Connor picks that moment to come up and stand next to Kevin, fiddling with the tea bags. 

"Elder Price, about last night..." he begins, quietly and Kevin is immediately struck by the horrible conviction that Connor _knows_ , has somehow figured it out and now he's going to tell Kevin how inappropriate and disgusting his behavior is, like Kevin doesn't already know that. So Kevin hastily pours his out his untouched tea in the sink, swears when a few steaming drops hits the skin of his hand and then he flees, ignoring Connor's bewildered call after him as he slams the front door behind him. 

Walking away from the hut, without any clear destination in mind, other than _away_ , he tries to calm his racing heart and labored breathing. 

“Bestie?” Arnold's tentative voice comes from behind him. 

Kevin ignores him and keeps walking, until Arnold manages to catch up to him, and grab his wrist. “What's going on? Why are we running?”

“I can't,” Kevin whines. “I can't, it's...”

“Woah, woah, slow down,” Arnold says. “What happened? You've been weird all morning. Did you have another bad dream or something?”

Kevin snorts, which turns into laughter, that hopefully only sounds hysterical to his own ears. The way Arnold eyes him suggests that it probably isn't. 

“Right,” Arnold says carefully. “Why don't we sit down here under this nice tree, and you can tell me what's going on?”

Kevin wants to resist, run for the airport (never mind that it is 8 hours away by bus) and never have to face Connor or anyone ever again, but realistically... he sits down heavily at the side of the road, and begins to pull at his hair to have something to do with his hands. 

Arnold is looking increasingly worried. “Kev, you're starting to freak me out here.”

“You and Elder McKinley both then,” slips out of Kevin before he can stop himself. 

“Oh,” Arnold says. Kevin doesn't like the tone of sudden understanding in his voice. 

“What?” he asks defensively

“Are you... is this because of what I said yesterday?”

“What do you mean?” Kevin crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Like, are you acting like this because you think we might judge your feelings? You know that's not allowed in the Book of Arnold.”

“No,” Kevin says. And it is the truth, he had been so stunned by the idea itself that he hadn't even begun to consider what reactions it might get from anyone else. Until he'd fallen asleep that is, and his subconsciousness decided to take matters into its own hands.

Literally.

Kevin groans and hides his head in his hands, feeling that burn of shame again. 

“Okay... if you say so,” Arnold says doubtfully. “Then what's bothering you? Did you dream something really horrible?”

Kevin takes a deep breath. The idea of telling Arnold makes him feel like he's teetering on the edge of a steep cliff with a very long drop, and ideally he would just like to forget that anything ever happened, but maybe this is one of those times Arnold likes to tell him about when he should acknowledge his feelings. 

“I had a hell dream,” he says quickly, before he can change his mind. “Elder McKinley was kind of... in it.”

Arnold looks like he's going to say something, but then he just nods and keeps looking at Kevin. 

“And... well. He... I. Did things. That felt good.” Kevin can't believe he just said that. He hides his face in his hands again, his cheeks on fire. 

“Did you... do you wish you wouldn't have?” Arnold asks cautiously. 

“I feel dirty. Like I've... forced myself on him,” Kevin mutters. 

“Oh, Kev. It was only a dream, right? No one can blame you for what you do in a dream.”

“I, well...” Kevin feels his blush spread to his throat. There is just no way he can get out the words about what he did that wasn't a dream. 

“Uh-huh,” Arnold says, and he sounds kind of choked. “Uh, I see. Right.”

Kevin peeks between his fingers to see that Arnold is now beet-red too. Oh God, he must have put it together anyway. Kevin wants to die. Preferably right here and now. 

“Alright, that's it. We're going to Naba's,” Arnold says resolutely, standing up and brushing off his pants.

“What, why?” Kevin asks, startled. 

Arnold stares at Kevin, like it's obvious. Kevin returns his gaze blankly. 

“Well, you clearly need to talk to someone about this, right?”

More like _was forced to_ , and _less with every passing second_ , but if any of Kevin's thoughts show on his face, it still doesn't deter Arnold, who appears to be in full swing now.

“And all things considered, I think it's probably better if you... talk to someone who, you know. Knows what to do when you like someone with man parts.”

Kevin can't believe those words just came out of Arnold's mouth. It's all he can do to stare, mouth agape at his companion, whose face is still brilliant scarlet but now also very determined. 

“Come on,” Arnold says, holding out his hand for Kevin to grab. 

Hesitantly Kevin takes it and lets Arnold help him to his feet. 

“And in the future,” Arnold says, without looking at Kevin, as they start walking down the road to Kitguli. “You know, if you feel the urge... there is a bathroom. Just down the hall.”

“Oh my God,” Kevin groans, vowing never to tell Arnold anything ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has again been a long time, for which I very much apologise. I do hope the content and length of this chapter may make up for it. As always, a massive thanks to everyone who takes the time to leave a comment or kudos, it really makes my day!


End file.
